Akuma Akuma no Mi
by fairystail
Summary: luffy ate the devil devil fruit and now has the powers of a devil It gets a lot better after chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

A cruise ship was traveling across the sea as the passengers had a formal gala inside. Everything was going well for the passengers, that is until pirates attacked. Within a few minutes the whole ship was taken over and the pirates were stealing everything.  
"Coby! Who is the most beautiful women on all of the seas" shouted a really fat and ugly lady? (might be a small whale :P).  
"Wh-why that would you be Lady Alvida of course. Please don't hurt me" whimpered a weak looking cabin boy named Coby.

"Good answ..." Alvida stopped talking because suddenly a creature fell from the sky and landed on the deck and also right on her head knocking her out. The figure was a man he was about 17 years old, tall and lanky, had a straw hat, red vest, shorts and sandals, his body was covered in blood red runes and he had on a big easy going smile not to mention the fact that he had decaying grey wings coming out of his back. The crew just looked on in shock.  
The man looked down and realised he was standing on Alvida, "Aaaaaaahhhhh I killed a baby whale" he screamed.

One of the pirates pulled out his sword and held it to the man's throat, "get off our captain Lady Alvida or else" he growled.

"Sure no problem though why is your captain a whale?" the man asked as he got off her. "hey got any food I'm starved." the man started looking around for food completely ignoring the pirates.

It was then when Alvida stood up and swung her mace at the young man only for it to crumble when she hit him. The young man was now covered in black as night scales. Alvida and everyone of the pirates were scared shitless, "Wh-who are y-you?"

The man looked at them before letting out a grin that froze their souls "I'm Money D Luffy future king of the pirates. Got any food?" as soon as he said that the crew ran off to get him as much food as possible a few hours later Luffy left with a small dinghy, a lot of food and Coby who had became his new friend.

* * *

Hey heres the first chapter of my story Akame Akame no Mi ib case you were wondsering this is a story where luffy ate a mythical zoan deil fruit and ended up with the powers of a fallen angel or devil (same thing) also sorry for the chapter being so short but i just never liked the intro story much oh yeah in the story luffy took his training with garp more seriously so he is very very very strong

Hope you enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey first of all I own nothing not one piece not a demon not a single thing except a ham sandwich :D

Also please review i'd like to hear peoples thoughts on the story and if you have anything you want me to add then let me know :D

Finally if Luffy seem's brutal then that is the idea though I am going to try from keeping him killing most people though ass holes like Arlong will probably die

* * *

"We're here Marine base city" shouted out Luffy as he and Coby docked. All the towns residents looked at them for a second before going back to their daily lives.

"Youu know you really shouldn't be so excited luffy because I heard at the base they are holding the infamous Roronoa Zoro a man who is said to be nothing less than a demon in human form" Coby told him worried.

"So what you are saying is that Zoro is a demon?" Luffy let out a big laugh as he started walking to the base (AN: despite Coby asking Luffy has not told him anything about his powers).

"What's so funny?"

Luffy ignored him and made his way to the marine base. at the marine base while Coby was saying his goodbye Luffy jumped up on a wall "hmmmm so here is this so called demon?" Luffy asked while still laughing.  
"He wouldn't be kept outside he is probably in a dungeon or..."  
"aaah there he is" Luffy shouted and ran along the wall.

Coby climbed up on the wall next to Luffy "look Luffy there is no way that they left him.. Holy Shit that's Roronoa Zoro" Coby shouted while pointing at a man tied to a cross who was severely beaten and was so malnourished you could see all his bones through his skin.

While they were watching Zoro a little girl pushed a ladder up to the wall and climbed over. After signalling to Luffy and Coby to be quiet she ran up to Zoro and offered him some riceballs.

"You got a death wish kid? Scram" shouted Zoro but Luffy could tell that instead of being angry Zoro was worried about the little girl. Suddenly a very weird looking man and a few marines showed up the weird man stole the little girls rice balls, ate one and threw the other one on the ground calling her an idiot for using sugar instead of salt. After that he then ordered one of the marines to throw the girl over the wall. As she was being thrown over the wall Luffy jumped up and caught her before landing lightly back down "Are you ok little girl?" he growled.  
"Y-yes I think so" she said as she started crying.

"Good so who is that weirdo and why is Zoro tied up"

"Th-that's Helmeppo captain Morgan's son a-a-and he I-is punishing b-big brother b-because I h-hit h-his d-d-d-doggy waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" cried the little girl.

"There its ok i'll make sure he is ok alright" Luffy told her gently, "Hey Coby take her home i'm going to have a word with Zoro."

Without waiting for an answer Luffy jumped the wall and was right in front of Zoro within a second, "join my pirate crew" he said simply.

Zoro looked startled to see Luffy appear right in front of him "w-wait what?"

"I run a pirate crew and I want you as my first mate."

"Why would you want me on your crew? You do realize people call me pirate hunter for a reason right?"

"That girl you were worried about her. You are a good person and I only want good people on my crew so you are joining"

Zoro smirked "and if I say no?"

"You pissed off a marine and are now held captive I don't ccare what they told you but you are not going to be allowed to walk out of here alive so it is either die or join me as a criminal" said Luffy with an evil grin.

Zoro shuddered he felt as if his heart had stopped and his soul had withered up and died at the sight of that grin. After thinking about it for a second he came to his decision "fine I will think about joining you but first you have to go get me my swords that idiot Helmeppo stole them"

Without waiting Luffy ran off to the base's main building and kicked the door open "hey! Does anyone know where Zoro's swords are being kept?"

The marines in the building all took one look at him and then looked away clearly hoping the nutjob would disappear. Luffy calmly walked into the room walked up to a nearbye marine and slammed his head into a wall "now lets try that again does anyone know where Zoro's swords are?" he asked again his voice taking on a gravelly dark tone that promised pain. Needless to say all the marines attacked, ten seconds later the room was dyed red and Luffy had an escort to Helmeppo's room where the swords were being kept (AN: no marines were killed in the making of this chapter they were however hospitalized for several weeks/months).

Luffy was lead to Helmeppo's room by a very scared marine. Helmeppo's room was a place that would make any pre-teen female feel right at home it was pink, frilly and had several pics of edward cullen. Inside the room Luffy found three swords and quickly picked them up. Looking through the window he saw some marines pointing their guns at Zoro, Coby and the little girl. Quick as a flash Luffy jumped out the window and fully activated his devil fruit the result was Scales coveing his body the color of night, he had huge decaying bird wings coming out of his back, two gigantic horns on his head (think hellboy when they are not sanded down), very sharp and dangerous looking claws instead of hands, completley red eyes and a very sharp five foot long tail. Luffy quickly jumped infront of his friends and spread his wings to shield them from the bullets. While none of the bullets pierced his skin the force from them still hurt.

Luffy through Zoro's swords to Coby "here Coby cut him free then you and the girl leave she does not need to see this." Luffy then turned to the completley stunned marines, "so you fuckers think it is ok to shoot at a little girl do you? WELL DO YOU?" he yelled angrily infact most of the marines either pissed themselves or passed out the only one unaffected was a big man with an axe for a left hand.  
""I am marine captain Axe-hand Morgan, this is my base and I am in charge I can do whatever I want including order my men to shoot at a little girl got a problem with that monster?" he shouted back.

Luffy surprisingly laughed "Monster? shishishishishi I'm no monster I am a demon i ate the Akuma Akuma no Mi and you guys just pissed me off" Luffy laughed when his shadow stood up and started to change shape when it was done in front of Luffy was a massive Greatsword that was the same size as Luffy. Grabbing his sword with one hand Luffy let out a growl before he charged the enemy. As he got close Luffy flapped his wings to create a gust of wind that knocked over all of the small marines, he then swung his blade at morgan and easily cut off his left arm (his Axe arm) "hehe guess now you are one-hand Morgan" Luffy snickered.

"Arrrggggghhhh my arm you low life scum you have no right to do this," One-hand Morgan screamed in fear and started backing up.

Luffy's sword dissolved back into his shadow, "You do realize that I am a captain as well right? though unlike you I do not treat those under me like garbage" Luffy sent a kick to One-hand Morgan's head and sent him flying into the base and knocking him out. he turned around and started walking off hearing cries of "we're free" come from behind him.  
"wh-what the hell are you?" asked a shell-shocked Zoro.  
"Well as of now I am your captain and I am just a man who ate the akuma Akuma no Mi devil fruit" he replied as he let his demon features melt and he turned back to normal, "also i'm not sure about you but I'm starved.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey i do not own one piece or anything else sadly my ham sandwich is gone as well :(

oh well hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

* * *

Luffy and Zoro had left the Marine base city over a few weeks ago and thanks to Luffy's huge appetite and their lack of planning it had been three days since their last meal. Zoro did not seem to mind much about the food however for him the lack of sake on board was just wrong (AN: am i the only one who thinks he should have joined jack sparrows crew?), Luffy on the other hand was so hungry and so bored he had even stopped asking for food from lack of energy.

In his half dead state Luffy managed to see a bird flying above the ship "Bird. Food. Must catch. then eat" Said Luffy half delirious. Zoro just watched as Luffy got up and activated his wings. He watched as Luffy flew up to the bird. He watched as the bird caught Luffy in is mouth. He watched as it started to fly away with Luffy -wait what?. "Luffy you idiot!" shouted Zoro as he rapidly started rowing after Luffy.

Luffy was too hungry to care that he was about to be bird food, he just deactivated his wings and waited for it to eat him. After a few minutes the bird had reached land when suddenly a cannonball came flying out of know where and blew it up causing Luffy to fall to the ground all the while screaming"foooooooooooodddddd."

Luffy landed on the ground with a crash causing a big crater. As he climbed out of the hole a girl came running up to him and said some words though he wasn't paying any attention she then ran off and a few guys showed up.  
"Do you have food?" Luffy asked/moaned.  
"Look here punk we'll teach you to steal from..." the rest of his sentence was cut off when Luffy realizing they didn't have any food used his Conqueror's haki and knocked them out then went off searching for some food.  
"Hey your really strong" shouted out a female voice.  
After looking around Luffy saw the girl from earlier "Food?" he asked/begged.  
Seeing how hungry he was the girl took Luffy to a nearby house and quickly made him a sandwich, then another one, then another one... forty six sandwiches later Luffy was finally full.

Thanks for the food lady I was starving." Luffy said patting his belly (no its not huge like in the manga he is not made out of rubber so that does not work anymore :( ).

"Wow you sure do eat alot anyway the name's Nami not lady" she said.  
"Thank's Nami. I'm Luffy the future king of the pirates," Luffy said excitedly, "hey you should join my crew."  
"No way! If I had known you were a no good pirate i'd have let you starve to death." Nami shouted.

Very quickly Luffy stood up and pushed Nami against the wall "so you think you can get away with insulting a no good pirate unharmed?" Luffy growled.

"w-well I-I I th-thought." stammered Nami completley terrified.

Luffy let out a big laugh and sat back down "shishishishi sorry about that I couldn't resist" Luffy laughed to the annoyance of Nami.

"Y-you idiot don't do that" Nami cried.

"Shishishi sorry. Hey how come the town is deserted?"

"Oh right. Well Buggy the Clown and his pirates took over the town sorry all of the citizens left until it's safe" Nami explained.

"So why are you still here then?" Luffy asked confused.

"i have a plan to rob Buggy of his treasure what's it to you?" she asked suspicious.

"Hmmmm you'd need a distraction, someone to keep Buggy and his goons occupied while you do your thing" Luffy grinned.

"What do you want?"

Luffy's grin almost split his face in half "Simple I help you and in return you join my crew for as long as it is profitable for you of course."

"The money's all mine?"

"Nope half goes to the town for repairs and to replace everything stolen."

Nami sighed "fine you have a deal"

"Yaaaaaayyyy. "hey where's the docks?"

"The docks? why do you want to go there? are you running away?"

"Nah I just need to wait for a friend" Luffy explained.

Nami lead the way to the docks and Luffy followed. At the docks they waited around for a few hours Nami doing her best to hide and Luffy sitting in plain sight watching the seagulls. After a while they saw a tiny dinghy in the distance Luffy recognized it as his boat but strangely enough Zoro wasn't the one rowing it was three weirdos though Zoro was their as well having a nice nap. the very second the boat docked the three weirdos jumped out and ran off not even noticing Luffy or Nami.

"Oi Zoro wake up" shouted Luffy.

"mmmnnnggghh Luffy? didn't you fly off?" groaned Zoro waking up.

"Yeah then a cannonball hit me and I fell to earth, by the way this is Nami our new crew member."

"Y-y-your P-pirate Hunter Z-Zoro! why are you part of a pirate crew?" asked Nami.

Zoro poked Luffy "cause of this idiot here I got roped into joining."

"Yosh now let's go kick Buggy's ass" shouted Luffy before walking off. After walking twenty metres he turned around "ummm where is Buggy?"

* * *

Next chapter is the fight scene I'll try make it as good as I can so wish me luck :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey chapter 4 is up sorry its taken a few days i finally got Deadpool the game and well my non existant life got even more... non existant :D  
Ok so i do not own one piece.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and Nami made their way to the pub where Buggy and his crew were stationed. Luffy smirked before shouting out in a very very loud voice "BIG NOSE!" there was silence for a few seconds before a cannonball came flying from the roof of the bar. Zoro and Nami both ran to the side of the street screaming for Luffy to get out of the way but he didn't all he did was calmly reach out his arm changing it to a demon arm and caught the cannonball.

The people in the bar not hearing an explosion decided to take a look and were shocked to see Luffy with two demonic arms throwing the cannonball up in the air and catching it while Nami watched in fear and shock. "What the hell are you?" Nami screamed.

"I told you I'm a pirate"  
"B-but you caught a cannonball how?"  
Luffy smirked "well it's very simple first I reached out and placed my hand where the cannonball would be then I caught it."

"FIRE!" came a voice from the bar and another cannonball came flying at Luffy which he caught as well.  
"Hey guys watch this" Luffy threw both of the cannonballs up in the air and summoned his sword. when the cannonballs came back down again he swung his sword and hit them with the flat of the blade sending them flying straight into the pub. The pub was completely annihilated.  
"H-h-how d-did you do that?" Nami was really scared now.

"Well I ate the Akuma Akuma no Mi devil fruit and now have the powers of a demon" Luffy did a full tranformation then turned back to normal to prove his point.

One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed. "Eeeehhhhhh?" Nami screamed backing away very fast.  
"If you leave now you won't get any of that treasure" Luffy said simply stopping Nami in her tracks. Nami looked ready to cry she was scared of Luffy but she needed that treasure. "relax I don't hurt my friends" Luffy told her gently. "Zoro I got rid of most of them you get rid of the rest except for Buggy he's mine" Luffy ordered the swordsman.

Zoro just nodded. The dust around the building settled to show three men and one huge purple lion hiding behind the battered bodies of the Buggy pirates. Nami forgot her fear in Luffy and could only be disgusted at the fact that Buggy would do that to his men.

Luffy and Zoro just watched calmly as Buggy and his men dropped their human shields. Without a word of warning Cabaji a weirdo swordsman on a unicycle charged towards Luffy only to have his sword deflected by Zoro.

"If you want to fight then fight me" Zoro growled drawing his swords.  
"Three swords huh? You must be Roronoa Zoro what are you doing with theses thieves" Cabaji asked.  
"We're not thieves we're pirates and if you hope to win you might want to ask you friend for help."  
Cabaji kicked up a big cloud of dust then took a slash at Zoro only to have Zoro block it "I dont need any help to defeat you."  
Zoro sighed and with a flick of his wrist he sent Cabaji's sword flying "Oi animal freak you might want to help your friend" Luffy yelled out.

Moji yelled angrily at that and quickly jumped on Richie and charged Luffy. Luffy just sighed and instead of getting up and fighting he let out a small burst of Haki infused with some of his demon power to scare Moji and Richie (this combination will now be known as Fear Haki.) enough that they changed direction and charged Zoro. The battle between Zoro and the Buggy pirates was...quick. Richie sent a paw swipe at Zoro while Buggy disengaged his hand using a _low flying chop chop cannon_ to try and bind Zoro. Without missing a beat Luffy picked up a small rock and threw it at Buggy. The scream Buggy let out was a kind that made every male in the area grab their balls protectively and wince. With that small break in battle zoro used his _Oni Giri _and cut down Moji and Richie causing them to collapse on Cabaji and trap him under the lion putting all three of them out of the fight.

luffy got up and calmly walked over to the kneeling Buggy "Good work Zoro but you focus Too much on strength we will have to work on that."

Zoro just nodded and walked over by Nami. "You two go and get Big nose's treasure and i'll kick his Ass."  
Buggy groaned "What do you plan to do with my treasure."

"We plan on taking every singe berry of your treasure Big Nose"

Buggy let out a loud growl and waves of murderous intent washed off him "Stop calling me big Nose you straw hat freak and I am not letting you lay a hand on MY TREASURE" Buggy yelled as he leapt forward trying to stab Luffy.

Luffy calmly side stepped all of Buggys attacks "you know you should learn to keep your cool your body is telegraphing your moves clear as day" Luffy remarked.

_Chop Chop Buzz Saw_ Buggy's Legs detached from his body and went flying towards Luffy ready to cut him steeped to the side and stuck out his foot in such a way that when Buggy's legs went past Luffy's foot would hit his balls. Buggy screamed again. Luffy sighed "I told you try to calm down you are just too obvious with your attacks."

"grrrr how's this for obvious" _Chop Chop Festival _Buggy's body split up into a hundred parts and each part started to fly at Luffy.

"Hmmm interesting move problem is since your body is everywhere it is actually harder to miss you" Luffy sent out a few punches sending Buggy's body parts flying. "You know Buggy if you aren't going to try i'll have to end this." Luffy grabbed a piece of wood and with a quick swing to Buggy's head knocked him out. He then gathered all of the pieces to Buggy's body and tied them into a bundle. After he was done zoro and Nami showed up carrying two huge bags of treasure. They placed one of the bags in the town square with a note for the villagers and then they left the island in search of new adventure.

* * *

So that was chapter 4 oh yeah by the way since the characters are pretty OC im happy to hear about ideas of how you want the eneimies to be taken care of or of anny changes to the characters  
ps also please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey once again i do not own one piece or anything else.

**_ps when word like this appear it is always a technique being used_**

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and Nami finally made land at an island known as Syrup Village. after several hours of yelling Nami had convinced Luffy and Zoro that it would be best to stop there and see if they could get a proper ship instead of sailing in their two tiny dinghies. The island was very small but luckily it was home to a few very wealthy families so they had a good chance of finding a ship their.

A couple of minutes after they had landed thirty unknown pirate flags started to appear out of the bushes surrounding the beach. Zoro and Nami watched on nervously while Luffy ignored it and started to walk towards the village only to be stopped by several small slingshot pellets aimed at his feet clearly as a warning. "Leave now before my army of fifty million super being pirate soldiers stationed all over this island attack and crush you like bugs" shouted out a long nose weirdo.  
"Hey look it's Pinnochio" shouted out Luffy excitedly.

Everyone face palmed. "Hey! I'm not Pinnochio I am the great Captain Usopp now leave this island or face my soldiers." shouted Usopp indignantly.

Luffy cracked his knuckles and grinned "I could use a work out before we go eat."  
"Luffy he is obviously lying" Nami shouted out causing the straw-hat demon to pout.

"Aaaahhhh she knows" Screeched Usopp doing a weird dance.

Nami sighed "i'm surrounded by idiots."  
"Hey!" Usopp shouted "I may have lied but you have seen my skill with this slingshot leave now and i wont hurt you" he said preparing a shot.

Luffy lowered his hat over his eyes and gave an evil smirk "now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing to use it?"

"huh?" Usopp asked nervous. Zoro gently slid his swords out of their sheaths.  
"I'm saying guns aren't for threats their for actions are you willing to risk your life?"

Usopp dropped his slingshot and collapsed to the ground.

3

2

1

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Luffy and Zori laughed.  
"I stole that line from red haired Shanks a pirate I know" Luffy laughed

"Wait THE Red Haired Shanks you got to be lying" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yup i know your old man too his name is Yassop right?"

Usopp jumped up excited onlt to trip and faceplant on the ground "you're right my old man's name is Yassop but how in the world do you know him?" he asked excitedly.

TIME SKIP

The group of four had made their way to the local restaraunt to talk to Usopp about his father and their travels. After eating a huge amount of food (most of it by Luffy) and charging it to Usopp's tab they started to ask about the town and if they could find any ships.

"Sorry but we are a pretty small town I doubt we could help you" said Usopp with a wide grin and avoiding their eyes, Luffy could swear his nose got longer.

"What about that huge mansion? Surely someone there can help us find a ship" asked Nami.

"You stay away from there!" Usopp shouted slamming his fists on the table, "ah um I just remembered I have to go ah do that thing yeah that thing just stay here and eat all you want." Usopp then ran away nervously.

TIME SKIP

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Pepper, Onion and Carrot came falling from the sky and landed right outside Kaya's window. Usopp was in the middle of telling her a lie when they crash landed and scared him and Kaya into silence.  
"You idiot!" Nami screamed while hitting Luffy over the head.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Kaya softly.

"Oh don't mind them Kaya they are jus people who heard of my fame and came to join the Usopp pir..." started Usopp obviously lying (Seriously for a guy who lies all the time the only person who lies worse than him is Luffy.)

"Nope actually we came to ask if you could help us" Luffy interrupted.

"What's wrong how can I help you?" asked Kaya nicely.

"Well my crew and I was wondering if there was anyway you could help us get a boat" Luffy explained.

"A boat?"

Luffy was about to explain in more depth when a man in a suit and glasses showed up "you there i'll have you know you are trespassing leave immediately."

Luffy looked at him then turned back to Kaya, "so yeah we are in need of a boat and thought you might be able to help us of course we would repay you for your trouble."

The man in the suit (from now on known as the butler till his name comes up) got angry and started to yell "I told you to leave now leave!"

Luffy just looked at him and smirked "last I checked she is the owner of the house" points at Kaya "not you and she does not seem to have a problem with us being here."

"The lady need her rest she gets tired too easily" growled the butler.

""Klahadore i'm fine stop being such a killjoy" Kaya whined pouting.

"My lady I only do this because I am worried about your health. the butler Klahadore said gently causing Luffy to crack up laughing, he laughed so hard he fell over. Everyone just stared on in shock at Luffy.

"Shishishishishi sorry, sorry I just heard something very funny" Luffy laughed as he slowly stood up. "Hey guys lets go" he shouted to his crew as he began walking towards the front gates "oh by the way lady you shouldn't trust your butler it will only get you killed" he said and as he reached Klahadore he mumbled quietly so only the butler could hear him "isn't that right Kuro of a Hundred Plans."

Luffy left leaving everyone in shock at his actions it took Nami and zoro a minute before they started chasing after their captain "oi Luffy wait up."

They eventually caught up to Luffy who was waiting outside the main gates for them. "Mind telling us what is going on" Zoro asked.

"Shishishishi it is a surprise but I think we are going to stay in town for a while" Luffy laughed.

"I swear you never make any sense" Nami sighed.

"Shishishi all will be clear soon in the meantime we are going to start your guys training" Luffy laughed,

Zoro grinned "about time."  
"Wait me as well?" Nami asked nervously.

"Of course if you are going to be part of the king of the pirates crew you need to be able to fight."

"So what are you going to teach us?" Zoro asked excitedly.

"Shishishi just wait until we get somewhere private." Luffy said as he began walking off towards the forest.

After a while of searching Luffy managed to find a clearing in the forest that he approved off.

"Ok first I am going to show you what it is I hope to teach you and how useful it can be Zoro you're up first draw your swords and attack me" Luffy ordered.

Zoro drew his swords and got into his santoryuu (I hope that's right) stance "are you sure about this Luffy?"

"Shishishi don't worry you wont even touch me" Luffy laughed, "now attack"

"You asked for it" _**Oni Giri**_

_**Soru**_

Nami was horrified she thought for sure her captain would be cut up when Zoro used his signature move but the result was alot different from what she thought. She saw Zoro charge forward and attack only for Luffy to disappear at the last second and appear behind zoro with a big grin on his face.

"You missed me" Luffy joked grinning.

"H-how did you? I didn't even see you move" Zoro asked shocked.

Luffy grinned even wider "later but this time try and dodge or block me."

Zoro said nothing and just got ready.

_**Soru. Soru.**_

What happened was amazing Luffy disappeared again and for a millisecond he appeared in front of Zoro only for him to disappear and Zoro to go flying back. Luffy appeared right where he was still grinning like an idiot.

Zoro pulled himself up all the while groaning in pain "What did you do?"

"Not now it's Nami's turn" Luffy grinned while Nami turned pale. "Don't worry Nami I am going to be teaching you something different now ready your staff."

Nami reluctantly put her staff together and stood in front of Luffy trembling "r-ready."

Luffy just closed his eyes "good now attack me."

"W-what?"  
"I said attack me."  
Nami reluctantly moved forward and half heartedly swung her staff at Luffy only for him to lean to the side and dodge. Nami tried again and again putting more effort into each strike but no matter what she tried she was not able to hit Luffy who easily dodged all her attacks with his eyes closed. Eventually she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"H-how d-did you do that" Nami gasped.

Luffy still grinned "catch your breath while I talk to Zoro." Luffy turned to the swordsman "Zoro you are extremely strong unfortunately what you lack is speed and proper skill with the sword. Now unfortunately I am not much of a swordsman so I can only help you increase your speed. As it is you are putting too much force into your attacks which in the long run is just going to hurt your blades -Zoro's eyes widened at this- however if you can hit the enemy fast and finish them fast then that should be fine also if you dodge instead of blocking then your swords will last longer especially against swordsman who can cut steal. So I am going to teach you Soru a technique that lets it's user move at super fast speeds. Any questions?"

Zoro had only one question "how do i do it?"

Luffy smiled "it's pretty basic it just requires good leg strength and the ability to kick of the ground at least ten times in a second. Now get started." Without a word Zoro started to kick off the ground trying to do Soru only for him to repeatedly fall over.

Luffy turned to Nami who had gotten her breath back "What i used against you was something known as observation haki it is an ability that allows it's user to read their opponents attacks and tell where they will come from and to sense nearby people and creatures this is harder to teach than Soru but I believe this will be of more use for you."  
Nami slowly stood up "please teach me."

(An: i have no idea how they teach haki so i'm not going to go into that)

For the rest of the day and well into the night the three pirates stayed up and practiced Luffy moving between the two giving tips and helping them to learn.

* * *

sorry about the timeskips i am getting bored of following the proper story and just doing what has already happened so i am starting to deviate though dont worry he will still go to the same island and have the same adventures they wil just happen in different ways well thats the plan anyway.

Also if you can guess how he knew who kuro was you will get a cookie :)


	6. Chapter 6

once again i do not own one piece which is a really good thing since my drawing is total crap I have stick figures who are somehow obese I got no idea how that happened oh well heres my new chapter enjoy :D

* * *

Luffy, Nami and Zoro were woken up the next morning to the sound of war cries. After grumpily pulling themselves up and having a look around outside their dinghies they saw the cause of the annoyance. What they saw was a pirate ship in the shape of a cat docking at the beach and pirates charging up the beach pass. They also saw Usopp standing at the top of the pass shooting at the pirates with his slingshot a few seconds away from getting slaughtered.

_**Soru**_

Luffy appeared right in front of Usopp and knocked the pirates near him out. "Yawn. You guys interrupted my sleep" Luffy grumbled.

"Th-thanks" Usopp stuttered.

Luffy ignored him "Oi Zoro, Nami you two and Usopp deal with the weaklings i'll fight Kuro when he shows up."

A few seconds after Luffy's order the pirates at the bottom of the beach go flying and reveal Zoro standing there his swords drawn. "great Nami must be hiding" muttered Luffy.  
_**Soru Soru**_

Nami found herself not hiding under her bed like she was before but instead she was at the top of the pass with several pirates charging at her weapons drawn "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."

Luffy just sighed as he easily knocked out the second wave of enemies "Nami I am teaching you to fight for a reason now fight" Luffy ordered before he sat down and began to watch.

Nami did terribly several times Luffy had to interfere to save her from serious injury "Oi Usopp help her" he ordered to the stunned liar.

"Wh-why are y-you helping me?" Usopp stammered.

"Because you are our friend" Luffy said dodging a attack from a pirate "now bloody fight."

Usopp was shocked at that statement but he did as ordered and started to shoot down enemies with his slingshot. After he was sure they would survive Luffy sat back down and watched the battle to see how it would play out.

Zoro was doing great, he was taking out the pirates left and right none of them stood a chance at least until two new enemies came out from the ship one looked like a cat while the other looked like a cow. Zoro would have easily taken them out but they tricked him by acting like pathetic weaklings and used the opportunity to steal two of his swords. Luffy noted that with only one sword Zoro's skill dropped considerably. With only one sword Zoro was unable to beat his two enemies but was able to keep the fight at a standstill.

Usopp and Nami were doing surprisingly well. Usopp had dropped caltrops around him and Nami to slow down the pirates and whenever the enemy came close he and Nami would successfully knock them back. While weak he and Nami had great accuracy and made sure they would always hit the enemy in some sort of weak point.

It looked like the crew was going to win easily Zoro had even managed to get his swords and take out his two enemies when one of the pirates a weird looking guy with heart shaped glasses that Luffy recognized as Django (not sure if the name is right but just think of him as michael jackson junior) the hypnotist well hypnotized his crew into thinking that they were stronger than they were and they were uninjured. The strength the pirates displayed was amazing on of the pirates was able to destroy the cliff, Luffy decided to have some fun.

Luffy let out a controlled blast of Fear (haki infused with some of his devil fruit power to scare his enemies essentially a fear aura) and every single one of the empowered enemy pirates pissed themselves and curled up into balls crying for their mommy. No matter how much he tried to get them to fight Django was unable to do it. every single pirate knew in their heart that if they hurt anyone then the kid in the straw-hat would end them very painfully.

Nami sighed in relief. Zoro grumbled that the fight was over. Usopp well he somehow got it into his head that the pirates were scared of him "that's right you better be scared of the great captain Usopp" he yelled, everyone ignored him.

"Oi Luffy" Zoro yelled "did you have to end the fight so soon."

Luffy grinned sheepishly "sorry I thought they could take it."

Usopp looked confused "what do you mean you barely did anything the entire fight."

Luffy grinned "watch this" he walked up to one pirate who started screaming for mercy and backed away from him.

"Care to explain why my men are on the ground crying like little children?" came the cold voice of captain Kuro.

Luffy turned around with a evil grin on his face "guys stand back and watch while I take care of the butler with poop on his jacket."

everyone moved back to give Luffy and Kuro some space though it was obvious Usopp either wanted to run away or kill the captain.

Kuro sneered "you really think you have a chance against me?"

"Hey why is it that you have poop on your jacket?" Luffy asked.

Kuro's eye twitched "before we fight i'd like to ask one thing. What is your reason for getting involved?"

Luffy grinned "because I have a friend in the village and I don't want him to die."

"Simple enough but are you fine with that being the reason you die?"

"Yeah but i'm not going to die" Luffy replied. "Now enough talking i'm bored lets fight poop jacket."

Kuro growled and took out two gloves with five swords on them known as his cat claws "as you wish."

Kuro charged at Luffy but the second before he reached him he used his _**Pussy Foot Manoeuvre **_and disappeared from sight. Luffy calmly stepped to the left and Kuro appeared again slashing the spot where Luffy was, "shishishi you missed me."

_**Pussy Foot Manoeuvre **_ kuro once more disappeared and reappeared only for Luffy to easily dodge him again "seriously why the poop?"

"Forget about my jacket" Kuro yelled angrily. _**Pussy Foot Manoeuvre. Pussy Foot Manoeuvre. Pussy Foot Manoeuvre. Pussy Foot Manoeuvre. Pussy Foot Manoeuvre **_no matter how many times he tried Kuro could not even touch Luffy.

"You know if you hit of the ground more times at the beginning of your attack instead of throughout it you would be faster" Luffy advised dodging another attack.

Kuro growled "don't tell me what to do."  
"But you're so weak" Luffy pouted "and I want a proper challenge."

Kuro seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere decided to ignore Luffy hoping it would shut him up.

"Also you are to strict and by the book making it very easy to guess you're next movie."  
"Oi Luffy stop giving the enemy advice" Usopp yelled.

"shishishishi it's not like he can hurt me."  
Kuro finally snapped at that and instead of attacking he stopped and started shuffling from side to side. The pirates who were affected by Fear started to snap out of it and for some reason screamed at their captain to stop and to let them live, they were very terrified.

_**Out of The Bag Attack **_Kuro disappeared again but this time instead of appearing to attack Luffy claw marks started appearing everywhere including on the pirates bodies. Luffy watched angrily as Kuro blindly moved around cutting up his crew.

Luffy's skin covered in scales the colour of night, huge decaying wings grew out of his back, two horns grew on his head and through his hat (note none of his clothes ever get damaged by his transformation), his eyes turned red, a five foot long tail grew out of his spine and his shadow stood up and formed his greatsword, Luffy grinned a feral grin full of sharp fangs "now you will experience hell."

Usopp screamed "w-w-what the hell is he?"

"He is our captain." Zoro said plainly "now watch."  
_**Soru **_Luffy disappeared only for him to reappear at the bottom of the beach with Kuro in his hand. Luffy punched Kuro repeatedly "how dare you attack your friends. -punch- Don't you have any honour. -punch- Do you have no shame. -punch- You are despicable" this time Luffy let out a huge punch and sent Kuro flying into the rock face imbedding his in the rock and knocking him out.

Luffy stalked over to him and pulled him roughly out of the rock "you there" he yelled to a pirate "go and get my some rope now." The pirate ran off and quickly got Luffy a length of rope. Luffy tied Kuro up "i'll be back in a few days you three deal with things here" Luffy ordered before flying off with the bound and unconscious captain Kuro.

**Marine HQ**

A few days later Luffy found himself flying over Marine HQ he disabled his devil fruit and landed in the middle of a practice yard, right during practice. Within seconds Luffy was surrounded by Marines "who are you and why are you here?" one of them yelled.

Luffy threw the unconscious and badly beaten body (Luffy beat him up alot in those few days) to the ground "this is Captain Kuro of a hundred plans leader of the Black Cat pirates, last I checked you lot had executed him."

The marines were shocked sure Kuro was a weak pirate but his battle plans were so good the Marines were using them. One of the Marines ran off and a few minutes later he returned with Kuro's old bounty poster, one look at it and everyone could see it was in fact Kuro lying there beaten to a pulp.

"Now about payment" Luffy growled.

"Right away we can give you his old bounty of sixteen million berries."  
Luffy grinned "so a pirate who not only has been hiding for three years, but who also convinced you guys he was dead and who you told the whole world was dead is only worth 16 million? do a recount or I take his body and show the whole world you made a mistake."  
the Marines gulped "just a second" one of them ran off and an hour later he ran back carrying a chest. "This contains f-fifty million berries we thank you for the capture of Kuro of a hundred plans."

Luffy grinned and wordlessly took the chest before calling out his wings and flying off leaving the Marines stunned.

**Syrup Village**

Luffy eventually made his way back to Syrup village and found a nice surprise when he got back. After realizing that they had not only saved the town but saved Usopp's life Kaya had given the group of pirates a ship named The Going Merry. Luffy was ecstatic and gave her a kiss causing her to blush and Usopp to hit him. "alright" Luffy shouted "we now have a ship and a new crew member lets celebrate."

Usopp was confused "who joined your crew?"

"you did duh" Luffy said as if it was obvious.

Usopp was so happy he was finally going to be a real pirate and they spent the rest of the day parying and telling stories early the next morning they all left on their brand new ship.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D

please let me know what you liked and didnt like about it as i am a very new writer and this is the first thing i have ever actually tried to do seriously so all advice is good advice :)

oh yeah i'm thinking about adding an OC in so any ideas let me know.


	7. OC

**If you have an OC, please include:**

**name:**

**age:**

Hey I want to put in an OC character so any ideas message me

**height:**

**species:**

**Weapon/fighting style: (eg Luffy is a brawler, Zoro is three swords, sanji is kicks etc)**

**affiliation: (pirate, marine, that sort of thing)**

**appearance:**

**epithet: (ex. Strawhat Luffy)**

**devil fruit: (if any)**

**haki: (if any)**

**personality:**

**Pet peeves: (something that greatly annoys them that might be considered not so annoying to other people)**

**history: (this is an important one. In most cases, a character's history shapes who they are.)**

**quirks: (if they have any, although this is a One Piece fic... hahahaha... I've never seen one character in One Piece without a quirk of some kind)**

**So, if you have an idea or a request, please send it to me!**


	8. Chapter 7

Hi first of all sorry for the longer than usual update time I was having some mental arguments with my self on wether or not to continue with the original story just modified slightly or if I should make Luffy go on a completly different path get different crew memebers and have different adventures so it took a while and I finally made my decision

I do not own one piece or a restaraunt.

* * *

They had arrived at the famous sea restaraunt the Baratie (hope that's right) it was said to be the best restaraunt in the world with the greatest chefs working there. Luffy and Usopp were excited at the chance of world class cuisine, Nami was excited at the chance of getting a cook for their ship the Going Merry and Zoro didn't care either way.

"Food, food, food, food, food" chanted Luffy as he ran into the restaraunt. Everyone sighed as they followed their captain to a table. After a few minutes of Luffy chanting food a waiter appeared, he was a man in a black suit, with blond hair covering one eye, swirly eyebrows and the very second he looked at Nami a heart appeared in place of his eye and a rose appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah mademoiselle I tried to find a rose that could match your beauty but sadly this is all I could find" the waiter said handing Nami a very beautiful rose. Nami blushed as she took the rose while Luffy burst out laughing.

"Shishishishishi you seem to be handing out a lot of roses today" Luffy laughed as he gestured to the restaraunt where every single female in the place was holding a beautiful rose.

Before the waiter could react he was sent flying by Nami who had punched him. The waiter stood up unharmed with a heart in his eye still "are you jealous my love?"

All the men at the table cracked up laughing as Nami got an evil grin "if I am truly the one you love then you wouldn't charge me and my friends would you?" she asked even batting her eyes at him.

"Of course you don't have to pay, everything is on the house" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Mr waiter" Luffy shouted.

"I'm not a waiter i'm the sous chef you shitty straw-hat."

Luffy just ignored him and started shouting out everything he wanted... the entire menu.

The waiter paled "about the price."  
Nami interrupted him and n her most alluring voice said" but you seed everything was on the house you weren't lying to me were you?"

Instantly the waiter's eye turned into a heart "of course not my sweet i would never tell a lie to you."

As everyone was placing their order the doors to the restaraunt opened and two men walked in. One of the men was not very unusual but the other man who was leaning on him for support was he was a huge man covered in gold armour and he appeared to have not eaten in weeks. Luffy knew the big man to be Don Krieg a famous pirate known for his underhanded tactics and winning his battles with his vast crew. Don Krieg was known as the pirate commodore and had a crew only second in size to the great white beard.

"Please I need food. I'll eat anything even the scraps just give me some food" begged Krieg weakly.

Everyone paused for a second before cracking up laughing. Luffy was disgusted sure Don Krieg was an evil man but here he was on his knees begging for food and everyone was just laughing at his suffering.

With a growl Luffy stood up walked over to a nearby table, grabbed their food and took it to Krieg. Everyone except his crew was yelling at him to stop and forcefully trying to make him stop but without a word he ignored them and gave Krieg the plate.

Krieg started shoving the food down doing everything he could to eat it all and when the plate was completely cleaned he stood up and with out a word punched Luffy. The man known as the strongest in the East Blue punched Luffy only for it to be calmly stopped with one hand "you have a weird way of saying thank you Krieg."  
Everyone was stunned "what? how dare you block my attack I am the great Don Krieg" Krieg shouted.

"You were acting like a common beggar two minutes ago" Luffy sneered.

"Die!" Don Krieg yelled as lots of guns popped out of his armour and opened fire. every single person in the restaraunt dove for cover while Luffy just calmly weaved through the bullets.

"You couldn't hit a ship if you were standing right in front of it" Luffy laughed.

Eventually Krieg ran out of bullets a few people were injured but luckily no one had been killed. "I am taking this ship now all of you leave" Krieg ordered. Every single customer minus Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp ran out to their respective boats and quickly sailed away. Krieg sneered "looks like my new ship is going to get a red paint job."

Wordlessly Luffy backhanded Krieg and sent him flying out of the restaraunt. Luffy calmly walked back to his table and sat down "is my food ready yet?"

"H-he sent Don Krieg flying with one hit! Who is he?" someone yelled.

An old man came out from the kitchen with a cart filled with food. "Here's your food" the old man said pushing the cart up to Luffy "now you better not cause any more trouble in my restaraunt you damn brat."

Luffy looked at him angrily "i feed a man who was hungry I thought you as cooks would do that but if you can't even do that I don't want your food any more Red Foot."

All of the cooks started to yell at Luffy for insulting the old man but all the old man did was grin. "Smart kid. Food is on the house." he said before leaving to the kitchen "all of you bac..."  
The old man was interrupted by a large sound outside. Everyone rushed outside to see what caused it and found a huge ship (presumably Don Krieg's) cut in half. moving to the restaraunt was a very spooky raft it had candles with green flames over it, no sail and had the feeling of a coffin. The scariest thing about the raft though was the man on it he had piercing sharp yellow eyes, a look on his face that showed he was just bored, a white raven on his shoulder (symbol of death or life depending on the myth) and a massive black sword on his back that Luffy knew straight away was cursed. The man as everyone knew was the world's greatest swordsman. Hawkeye Mihawk.

Zoro moved as close to Hawkeye as he could with out falling into the ocean "did you cut that ship?"

"And if I did?" Hawkeye asked.

"Then it's true you really are the world's best. I set sail to meet you."  
"And what is your goal?"

"To beat you" Zoro said readying his swords.

"I've got time to kill" Hawkeye effortlessly jumped over in front of Zoro and pulled out a pocket knife.

"What do you hope to do with that" Zoro smirked.

"This should be more than adequate after all you wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon would you" Hawkeye drawled.

_**Soru Onigiri **_Zoro disappeared from sight only to appear right behind Hawkeye who had a little drop of blood on his cheek.

"Interesting it seem's I underestimated you swordsman what is your name?"

"I am Roronoa Zoro" Zoro said turning to face Hawkeye.

"Well Roronoa I will not make the same mistake again" Hawkeye drew his massive black sword "Come."

_**Soru Tiger Trap **_this time when Zoro reappeared in view one of his swords was broken and he had a stab wound on his chest. Zoro lost it and recklessly charged Hawkeye who merely batted his swords away with no effort.

Luffy watched with growing anger while Zoro was played with. He watched as one of Zoro's swords then a second one were destroyed. He watched as Zoro finally stopped fighting and spread his arms for Hawkeye to deal the killing blow and he watched as Zoro died.

_**Soru**_ Luffy appeared right in front of Hawkeye fully transformed, his sword in hand and attacked him. Even though he easily blocked the attack Luffy noticed that Hawkeye's knee buckled slightly. Luffy continually attacked Hawkeye consumed by his rage and to everyone's surprise Hawkeye Mihawk the world's greatest swordsman was on the defensive.

"Are you that young man's comrade?" he asked calmly.

Luffy just screamed and kept attacking.

"I am surprised you kept out of the duel you are a true friend he is quite lucky."

"You bastard you killed him" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy stop" came the weak voice of Zoro.

Luffy dropped his sword and ran over to the injured swordsman "Zoro you're alive Hawky didn't kill you!"

Hawkeye sighed at that and mumbled something that sounded a lot like damn Red hair. "It is too soon for you to die yet. Come and seek me out when you have improved yourself and are finally ready to challenge for the title of world's greatest" Hawkeye called out.

Everyone was shocked it is not everyday that a man gets noticed by Hawkeye Mihawk.

Luffy quickly carried Zoro over to the Going Merry and with the help of Nami and Usopp they bandaged him up.

there was a knock at the door and standing outside was a young man with snow white hair, piercing red eyes, wearing a plain white shirt under a blue and orange striped hoodie, he had a pair of jeans on belted up with a steel chain and combat boots. in his hand was a case. "hello my name is Cody and hawkeye asked me to make sure that your friend was ok" he said walking in straight over to Zoro. everyone was surprised that Hawkeye would send a doctor over to check on Zoro but only Luffy and Nami seemed to realise that Cody hadn't been anywhere near the are so how did he get their so fast?

Cody spent several hours looking after Zoro and making medicine for him until he was certain that Zoro would live.

"Join my crew" was the very first thing Luffy said to him when he finished up with Zoro.

"What? Why?" Cody asked surprised.

"You're a doctor and we need a doctor so join us?" Luffy explained.

Cody sighed "look I am only here to look after Roronoa and when he is fully healed I am going to leave got that?"

"Soooo you are sailing with us?" Luffy asked.

Cody facepalmed and turned to Nami "is he always like this?"

Nami just nodded her head."Yes I am sailing with you" Cody sighed.

"Yes we have a new crew member" Luffy shouted dancing around.

"I am not joining you, you damn straw-hat" Cody yelled before sighing and sitting down to rest.

They soon set sail after that.

* * *

So that is the new chapter I am thinking of adding new OC's enemies and allies a like so if you have any suggestions please let me know :D

also if you hate me for not letting Sanji join the crew sorry but I just got bored following the plot of the manga and want to change it with new people and new adventures.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello again and welcome to chapter 8 of Akuma Akuma no Mi :D

I have a few things to say.

first of all I have made a few changes to merry from the animie/manga and there is now a captains quarters as well as the rest of the rooms as I believe a captain should always have his own room

second of all though it hasn't been said but Nami and Usopp are both being taught observation haki and have gotten the basics of it down as long as they are concentrating.

finally I do not own one piece

now enjoy :D

* * *

It had been several days since the incident at the Baratie and the crew were in high spirits. Zoro was feeling better and finally able to move around though with a little pain and Cody was fighting the idea of joining the crew a little less.

Cody was an interesting new member of the crew for instance they found out very early that he was a vegan and that you had to be careful eating meat around him as Luffy once got a small amount of meat on Cody and electricity exploded outwards electrocuting everyone on the ship. It turns out when he was a young boy Cody had eaten the Seiteki Seiteki no Mi and gained the power to control electricity (it's different from Enel's devil fruit). cody was also very reluctant to join in when the rest of the group was having fun and he was obviously hiding something from them.

Late one night Nami snuck into Luffy's room to talk and was surprised at the sight. All over the wall's and roof were bounty posters each and every single one was written on with rumors and information about the person, Nami noticed however that each poster was off a pirate..

"What do you want?" Luffy asked sitting up in his bed.

"I-i need your help" Nami said quietly tears running down her face.

in an instant Luffy was up and hugging her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I n-need thirty million berries" Nami cried softly.

Luffy let Nami go and walked over to his chest without a word he pulled out a large stack of money "ok here you go here's forty million just in case you need extra."

Nami was shocked she didn't think Luffy would actually give her the money "th-thanks but w-why are you giving i-it to me?"

"Because you're my friend and you need it" Luffy explained. "Now who is the asshole that made you cry?"

"Ar-arlong w-when I was a girl he took over my island and he k-k-k-killed my mother but he said i-if I gave h-him one h-hundred m-million b-berries th-then he would leave my island a-alone" Nami cried.

"Do you have enough to pay him?"

"Ye-yes I h-have most of it b-buried a-at my o-old home."

"Ok go get yourself a hot drink and wait in the kitchen we are going to have a crew meeting" Luffy ordered guiding Nami to the door.

After Luffy woke everyone up and told them all Nami's story they all talked about what to do. Zoro said nothing the whole time but everyone could tell that he wanted to kill Arlong by the fact that his hand never left his sword. Cody was giving off electrical sparks as he muttered something about dissecting fishmen to see how they work. Usopp was shaking uncontrollably and thought that giving Arlong the money would be the best decision. Nami wanted to go and give arlong the money alone which everyone told her was not going to happen. And Luffy by the fact that he kept changing from human to demon and back again it was obvious he was barely stopping himself from going and ripping Arlong limb from limb.

** Time skip**

The Strawhats made their way up to Arlong Park. Without a word Luffy kicked the huge doors so hard they went flying and crashed into the opposite wall. After a moment of stunned silence all the fishmen in Arlong Park got out of the water or the building and surrounded the Strawhats. Zoro and Cody threw forward a massive chest that was completely covered in dirt "this is one hundred million berries the island and all it's inhabitants are now free" said Luffy.

All of the fishmen stood stunned they did not accept this to happen. One fishman a shark wearing a hawaiian shirt, beach shorts and sandals came up this was Arlong "and what about my door?"

Luffy threw forward a bundle of money that is ten million it should easily pay for the door. Now will you honour your deal with Nami?" Luffy growled.

"Of course Cocoyashi, it's inhabitants and Nami are all free and I will not harm them in any way" Arlong grinned "you lot on the other hand are dead."

Nami paled, Usopp started shaking uncontrollably and Luffy, Zoro and Cody grinned "perfect" the three said in unison.

_**One Sword Style Lion's Song**_ Zoro very quickly drew his sword and resheathed it as soon as his sword was back in it's sheath several of the surrounding fishmen collapsed.

_**Taser Punch **_Cody punched a fishman and sent him flying with an electrical blast.

_**Lead Star **_Usopp sent out several shots of his lead star striking the fishmen right behind the eyes unfortunately it barely affected them.

_**Soru **_Luffy disappeared only to reappear behind the fishmen in his demonic form, several of the fishmen were sent flying in every direction.

Nami was surprised the four men did not even hesitate to attack Arlong's men, not even Usopp who was always scared of everything or Cody who tried to avoid the group like the plague hesitated to fight Arlong. After their small display of power only four fishmen were left Arlong and his three commanders.

(authors note: it will be pretty much impossible to write down all of the fights as each move happens but I really want to include them so I will do one fight at a time so even though all of the fights are happening simultaneously they will be done in order)

_**Usopp**_

Usopp was scared he wanted nothing more than to run away but these fishmen had hurt Nami his friend and he would do his best to make them pay. Usopp realized that the fishmen were too tough to be taken down by a lead star so he would have to fight smart.

_**Rotten Egg Star **_Usopp shot a rotten egg at one of the remaining fishmen a fishman with freakishly long lips.

The fishman recoiled in disgust before chasing after Usopp who proceeded to run away.

When Usopp was far enough away from Arlong Park he decided to get serious and dropped several caltrops behind him causing the fishman to fall over in pain.

_**Usopp Hammer. Usopp Hammer. Usopp Hammer. Pepper Star. Rubber band of Doom **_Usopp after hitting the fishman on the head with his hammer several times shot him in the face with a pepper star then distracted him with a rubber band to escape.

Unfortunately the pepper star was a bad idea as it continually caused the fishman to sneeze sending water blasts everywhere destroying the surrounding area.

Usopp through a huge amount of luck and his little skill with observation haki was able to dodge all the water blasts. Usopp then used a ketchup star to fake his death.

"Cheh what a weakling" the fishman said before turning around and walking back to Arlong Park "that'll teach you to mess with the Arlong pirates."

When the fishman hid his back turned Usopp threw a sake bottle at him covering the fishman in alcohol.

_**Fire Star **_Usopp then shot a fire star at the fishman causing him to catch on fire and burn before passing out,

Usopp started to dance and boast about how he was the great captain Usopp and how no fishman stood a chance against him, while he made his way back to Arlong Park. Unknown to Usopp as he was walking away the fishman stood up and readied a water blast only to have a black arrow shoot him from behind and kill him.

_** Cody**_

Cody without a moment of hesitation charged one of the fishmen a huge fishman dressed up in a gi.

_**Taser Punch **_Cody punched at the fishman only for his punch to be pushed to the side at the arm.

"You should know that i am a level forty black belt of fishman karate you have no chance to defeat me." the fishman said before sending a round house kick to cody's stomach and sending him flying into the stone wall.

Cody pulled himself to his feet coughing up blood. Cody was in pain "that is one strong kick you broke two ribs and fractured another three" he wheezed.

_**Electro Grenade**_ Cody threw a ball of electricity at the fishman only to have it dodged and for him to punch Cody in the chest making him cough up more blood.

"Look at that you got blood all over me" the fishman said disgusted. the fishman kicked Cody again sending him flying.

Cody once more very weakly pulled himself up and looked at the fishman and grinned "not only did i get blood all over you but you are standing in a pool of blood from me and the other fishmen." This line angered the fishman but Cody held up a hand to silence him "and do you know what is a great thing about blood?" he asked,

"I don't know what?" asked the fishman annoyed.

"Blood contains salt which has a positive charge and as a result conducts electricity" Cody smirked before touching the pool of blood and sending a massive current of electricity through it electrocuting the fishman and killing him.

_** Zoro**_

Zoro charged towards a fishman who appeared to be an octopus fishman.

_**Lion's Song **_Zoro unsheathed his sword and attacked the fishman only for his sword to be blocked by the six swords the fishman wielded.

Zoro jumped back and prepared to charge forward again when the fishman started to twirl his swords in a circle and a tornado appeared blowing Zoro away though not injuring him.

_**Hatchi Ink Jet**_ the fishman shot out a jet of ink towards Zoro.

_**Soru **_Zoro used Soru to evade the ink jet unfortunately doing so was too much strain for him and he opened up the wound on his chest. Zoro knew that if he did not finish his fight very very soon then he would lose and after losing to Hawkeye he promised he would never do that again.

"Hey calamari" Zoro shouted out "how about a one hit challenge we both use our best attacks and the one still alive wins."

the fishman seemed to think about it for a while "hmmm my strongest technique against the famous pirate hunter's strongest technique if I win then that will prove i'm the best swordsman in the East Blue. Ok!"

The fishman got into his stance while Zoro weakly walked over and grabbed two extra swords before preparing himself.

_**Hatchi Meat Grinder **_the fishman spun his swords around in a circle so fast they were invisible.

_**Soru Oni Giri **_Zoro disappeared and reappeared behind the fishman only to fall to his knees coughing up large amounts of blood. The fishman was about to boast about his win when lines of blood appeared all over his body and he collapsed dead it seem's Zoro had won. Barely.

_** Luffy**_

Luffy grinned a feral grin at Arlong he was going to enjoy ripping him apart.

"So you have eaten a devil fruit" Arlong said "no matter you are still going to die you inferior human."

Arlong ran forward and bit Luffy on the shoulder. For a shark fishman usually this would mean defeat but the scales on Luffy was too tough and Arlong's teeth shattered.

Luffy yawned "so when does the dying start?"

Arlong growled and punched at Luffy only for the demon to effortlessly dodge. Arlong kept punching at Luffy and biting him only for them to not affect him at all "why wont you die you damn strawhat?"

Luffy caught Arlong's fist and through him easily into the building before he jumped in after him. Luffy found himself in a room completely filled with maps.

"Hahaha like it? this is Nami's room where I get her to make all her maps for me" Arlong laughed condescendingly.

Without a word Luffy summoned his sword and started to slash up the room destroying everything in it. Arlong rushed forward to tackle Luffy out of the room only for Luffy to sidestep and not stop until the room was destroyed.

"So you think Nami is a tool who is only good for drawing you maps is that it?" Luffy yelled.

"So what you pathetic humans will never be able to use her like I can."

Luffy growled and tackled Arlong out of the building, he wrapped his arms and legs around him and using his wings flew Arlong into the ground headfirst.  
"Use her? Nami is not an object to be used! She is our friend" Luffy yelled repeatedly slamming Arlong's head into the concrete until nothing but paste remained.

"L-Luffy" Nami said quietly "you can stop now."  
Luffy turned around and faced her "you are free now that bastard will never hurt you again."

Nami crying threw herself at Luffy in a hug "thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Luffy just smiled at her. "hey don't we get a thank you" came the weak voice of Cody as he dragged himself over.

Nami flung herself at him and started hugging him hard, Luffy could hear a few bones crack but Cody showed no sign of pain as he gently hugged her back.

while those two were hugging Luffy walked over to Zoro and gently picked him up "hey Cody can you take a look at him?" he asked the young doctor.

Cody gently pulled himself out of Nami's arms and walked over to the injured Zoro who Luffy gently placed him down on the ground.

"I'm fine" Zoro muttered as Cody undid his bandages.

"You're not fine you idiot you reopened your wound we need to get you sewn up quickly or you could die" Cody then turned to Nami "hey Nami we need to get to the nearest doctor's Zoro needs to be stitched up and I have several cracked and broken ribs can you lead us?"

Nami said yes and supporting cody while Luffy carried Zoro walked to the nearest doctors meeting up with Usopp on the way.

After cody stitched up Zoro and tended to his own injuries Nami went and told the town how they were free. A huge celebration was thrown and for several days and nights the island partied.

While everyone was partying Luffy made sure to go back to Arlong Park and collect the money that Nami had worked hard for before sneaking it into her room on the going Merry. During the party something strange happened a very small old man ran popped out of nowhere and shouted "Fire" before taking a photo of Luffy and running away.

After four days of non stop partying the pirates left on their way to Logue Town the city of the beginning and the end. the birth place and execution sight of Gol D. Roger the first and only King of the Pirates.

* * *

Hope you liked that

i am still taking oC's so if you have any suggestions please let me know :D

Oh yeah what do you guys think Luffy's starting bounty should be?


	10. Chapter 9 and 10

Hi :D

First things first I have had a few people aske where Sanji is and i'll be honest i was starting to get bored of this story so I decided to replace the characters with OC's except for the already existing characters in the crew. The characters who join the crew will still exist in this fanfic but they woont join the crew except vivi for obvious reasons. I am taking OC ideas by the way :D

second someone called me a dumbass and I can take it i just would like to ask that while you may not like how i go about this story or how i do anything feel free to say so but i would prefer it if people do not resort to insults just as a common courtesy is all

Last but not least i start University again in seven hours so i will probably update a lot less.

oh yeah i do not own one piece

* * *

"SEVENTY FIVE MILLION BERRIES!" came the collective shout of Usopp, Nami and Cody while in the background Luffy could be seen dancing.

They had just gotten the daily paper and were surprised at what they found inside it. They found a bounty poster for one Monkey D. Luffy also known as The Straw-Hatted Demon for a record breaking seventy five million berries. Everyone on the Going Merry was shocked.

"Shishishishishi i'm finally a famous pirate" Luffy cheered.

Nami was the first to get over her shock and the first thing she did was whack Luffy over the head "idiot this is not something to celebrate with a bounty that high we will constantly be attacked by marines."

"The witch is right Luffy" came the voice of Zoro "in fact both the marines and bounty hunters will be aiming for your head now."

"Th-this is the highest st-starting b-bounty in h-history by sixty five million berries th-the marines m-must really want you" stammered Usopp.

"I'm surprised that it isn't actually higher" Cody remarked now calm. "I mean he fought Hawkeye Mihawk equally, completely destroyed Arlong, captured the supposedly dead captain Kuro, broke into Marine HQ and did all of this in less than a month."

Everyone besides Luffy stopped for a second and realised that Cody was right in fact Luffy could potentially have a bounty that was in the hundreds of millions. so why was it so low?

Zoro grinned "well if Luffy has a bounty then i guess it will not be long before I get one. I bet I will get more than you Sparky."

Cody growled and started to spark "i told you to stop calling me that damn swordsman" Cody then got an evil grin "maybe I should confine you to bed rest until you heal."

Zoro paled at the threat and quickly shut up.

Nami sighed she knew that with this and Logue Town just a short way away this was going to be a very very long day.

**TIME SKIP**

It indeed was a very long day. Zoro bought some swords with the help of a marine lieutenant, Usopp got into a duel with the Marines greatest sharpshooter, Nami and Cody went shopping and Luffy was getting yelled at by the police fr standing on an execution platform.

_**Bang**_Luffy was getting yelled at by the police at least until a very beautiful woman knocked the policeman out with a huge iron mace :long time no see Luffy."

Luffy stared at her for a minute "who the hell are you?"

The beautiful women sweat dropped "come now Luffy you can't be telling me you of all people have forgotten my beautiful face."

Two more policemen showed up to yell at the lady and Luffy only for a cannonball to come flying out of nowhere and send the policemen flying.

A group of people covered head to toe in cloaks appeared "that little stunt was dangerous you know" the beautiful women told them.

"I'm sorry but your smooth skin is unharmed so there is no need for concern fairest Alvida."

Luffy looked around at that comment, looked at the beautiful women, looked around again and the said "are you sure she's Alvida because last I checked Alvida was a whale."

"I am Alvida you moron" the beautiful women/Alvida yelled.

Luffy was about to reply only for him to be knocked down and to find himself stuck by a stock? (i think that's what its called).

"Hey what gives?" Luffy asked trying to escape.

Monkey D. Luffy" one of the hooded figures said "we meet again..."

**TIME SKIP**

Luffy was suddenly kicked "wake up!" someone shouted.

Luffy looked around blearily to find himself still in the stock with Buggy right next to him holding a sword "mmmmnnnggghhh? Big Nose what are you doing here? he asked.

Buggy kicked Luffy again "stop calling me big nose you bastard."

Luffy yawned "so why are you here?"

Buggy sighed "I am here to execute you."

Luffy looked at Buggy for a minute and the whole world paused to see how he would react "ok."

**TIME SKIP**

Luffy was kicked awake again "stop sleeping you bastard you are about to die."

"Don't I get to say a few words?" Luffy yawned.

Buggy growled "fine."  
Luffy looked around at the Buggy pirates and the citizens, he looked at Alvida and saw the Marines hiding just out of the square "got any popcorn?"

Every single person who heard that fell over. "THAT'S YOUR FINAL WORDS?" Buggy screams.

"But you can't watch an execution with out popcorn" Luffy whines.

Buggy sighs "just die already." He was about to bring the sword down on Luffy's neck when two voices called out for him to stop the execution.

Everyone looked around and saw Zoro and Cody standing on the other side of the town square preparing to charge into battle.

"You made it Zoro but i'm afraid you're just a little bit too late" Buggy said swinging the sword down.

Zoro and Cody charged forward to save their captain but Luffy knew that it was too late. "Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Cody. Sorry but i'm dead."

Buggy's swing stopped an inch from Luffy's neck as a black arrow pierced his heart. Buggy looked at it in surprise before another arrow and another one pierced his body. The arrows did not harm Buggy but the sure angered him "who is the bastard who keeps shooting me."

If Buggy had been paying more attention then he might have noticed the white raven flying towards him. However Buggy did not see it and was not prepared for when it crashed into him and sent him tumbling off the execution platform. Luffy watched as the raven landed in front of him and very slowly the raven started to change the wings slowly turned into hands and then stretched out into arms, the claws turned into feet then legs, the beack receded and formed a mouth on a normal head and the feathers disappeared to show skin. The transformation took five minutes and when it was done it showed a very naked, very tired and obviously a very pained Cody. "Sorry" Cody gasped "it takes longer to turn back into human form."

Luffy grinned "Lightning powers I can take. Keeping secrets I can take. The fact that you are an Avion (a race of people whose ancestors learnt to pass their zoan transformation powers down through blood though the powers are a lot weaker)I can take. Though I feel the need to say I did not need to know you were circumcised."

Cody blushed bright red and while sputtering unintelligible nonsense freed Luffy.

"Turn back into a raven and get back to the Going Merry i'll grab your clothes" Luffy ordered stretching.

Cody did as ordered happy to get out of the awkward situation. Luffy grinned savagely as he jumped off the execution platform and started attacking the enemy pirates and now the Marines as well. After fighting for twenty minutes Luffy managed to find both Zoro and Cody's clothes. Luffy thrust the clothes at Zoro "take these to the ship i'll catch up with you soon" Luffy ordered.

Zoro reluctantly left but almost as soon as he did a cloud of smoke entered the square "you seem to have the devil's luck Strawhat" said a man walking out of the smoke.

Luffy watched the man carefully "are you sure you want this Smoker you are a good man I don't want to hurt you."

"Enough talk i'm bored."

_**White Out**_ Smoker blew a huge amount of smoke at Luffy which the strawhat barely dodged.

_**Soru **_Luffy appeared right in front of Smoker and punched him only for his fist to go right through him "hmmm a logia."

Smoker swung his jutte at Luffy and sent him flying a few metres. Luffy easily landed on his feet and charged at Smoker.

_**Armament **_Luffy's right arm turned black and this time when Luffy punched him Smoker was actually hurt.

Luffy jumped back a bit and frowned "I don't want to hurt you Smoker just give up."

"Never" Smoker coughed before charging Luffy.

Luffy just sighed before jumping up as high as he could and activating his demon wings "sorry but i have to go" Luffy said before flying away from the enraged Smoker.

Luffy safely made it back to the ship picking up Zoro and the Strawhats quickly set sail leaving for the Grandline.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed  
Any idea who keeps shooting the black arrows? i'd love to hear who you think it is more than just a future character. any idea why this person is doing what they are doing? is it one person or maybe many?

oh yeah im saying that the chop chop fruit makes buggy immune to piercing attacks


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sorry for the short chapter but this is how i saw everything going out and I didnt feel any need to continue on or add anything else to this chapterps. Also OC's are still welcome no matter how strange or lame or anything you think they are every idea is helpful :D

ps I own nothing :P

* * *

The Strawhats had escaped from Logue town just in time because as they were leaving a huge storm started to roll in on the town. When they were a safe enough distance away Luffy called a crew meeting.

"We are soon going to enter the Grandline I want you guys to be as prepared as possible the place isn't called the pirates graveyard for nothing" Luffy said calmly. Usopp and Nami gulped nervously, Zoro grinned excitedly and Cody just looked bored.

"Ok first of all Usopp Nami needs a weapon do you think you can maker her something?"

Usopp thought about it for a second "well there are a few ideas I have but the materials are expensive" Usopp said thinking about it.

Luffy grinned "I'm sure I have enough."  
Nami jumped up and hugged Luffy and then Usopp "thank you thank you thank you" she squealed happily.

Luffy grinned and then turned to Zoro "Zoro you have the basics of Soru down how ever it is still not as good as it can be so I want you to keep working on that" Luffy said getting a nod from Zoro. "Also I noticed you have a cursed sword, every day for an hour I want you to meditate with it. Usually cursed weapons have their own soul if you can connect with the soul of your sword you will have greater mastery of it" Zoro was shocked to learn that his sword may have a soul but just nodded again.

Luffy then faced Cody and his voice took a hard edge "you haven't agreed to joining our crew. You kept a huge secret from us. I need to know now are you a Strawhat? Is there anything else we need to know?"

Cody gulped and looked away sheepishly "I-I am a Strawhat and there is nothing else you need to know."  
Luffy slapped Cody on the back and grinned "good. Now for your training you need to learn to generate electricity all over your body at once and you need to practice fighting in your bird form."  
Cody was stunned that Luffy easily accepted him and muttered a small "y-yes captain."

Luffy then turned his attention back to Usopp and Nami who were excitedly talking about weapon ideas "you two are not made to be close combat fighters and you probably never will be so you two are to continue your training with your observation haki" Luffy told them.

Finally looking at everyone Luffy delivered his final piece of info "and last but not least you all are lacking in experience fighting as a team and fighting against someone more skilled than you are." Luffy paused and gave a very demonic grin "so whenever we reach land you four will have sparing sessions against me and I will not hold back."

3

2

1

"WHAT?" screamed the four Strawhats in fear or in Zoro's case excitement.

**TIME SKIP **(AN: i love these two words :D)

"Is that a lighthouse?" Usopp asked.

Nami looked at the light house then at her charts before grinning. "It's not just a lighthouse it is the guide post for the Grandline we are near the entrance."  
Cody grinned "maybe we should say something to mark the occasion."  
Luffy pulled a barrel out in front of everyone. "I am going to the Grandline to be king of the pirates" he said placing his foot on the barrel.

Nami was next and placed her foot on the barrel. "I am going to the Grandline to make a map of the entire world."  
Zoro placed his foot on the barrel and smirked "i'm going, to be the world's greatest swordsman."  
"I-i guess i'm g-going to b-be a brave warrior of the sea" Usopp stammered adding his foot.

Cody just stood there in thought. "Come on Cody don't you have any reason why you want to go to the Grandline?" Nami asked.

Cody looked at Nami for a few seconds before placing his foot on the barrel "I am going to the Grandline to prove those at home that they are wrong" he said sadly but no one commented on it.

Everyone raised their foots and shouted "We're going to the Grandline" before slamming them down breaking the barrel.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry the chapter took so long I have just recently gone back to university and it doesn't help that i didn't particularly like doing this chapter as well but I hope you like it :D  
ps: still taking OC ideas though if it is for a strawhat character no Logia's and do not make them overpowered i want interesting more than strong.

I do not own one piece

* * *

They just made it to the Grandline. they were going to fulfill their dreams and go on exciting adventures, They were really excited. And then a giant whale swallowed them whole.

Yes less than one minute on the Grandline and the Strawhats and their ship was swallowed by a whale.

Strangely enough this did not look like the inside of a whale. There was no slimy walls, no broken ships with wooden puppets and old men, No what Luffy and his crew found was walls of steel painted like the sky, a sea of stomach acid and an island floating in the middle of the sea with a house on it.

The Strawhats all had one thought going through their minds "what the hell?"

"A-are we dead?" Usopp asked stunned.

Zoro punched Usopp on the shoulder causing him to scream in pain "we're not dead" Zoro said simply.

Suddenly out of the water/stomach acid a giant squid rose up in front of the ship. The Strawhats prepared to defend their selves when out of the house three harpoons came flying and killed the squid instantly.

"Looks like someone is home" Zoro smirked.

Nami and Usopp both started to cry "we want to go home."

The door to the house opened and out stepped an old man with a flower coming out of his head (wonder if he is related to drakken from kim possible?). Everyone watched the man intently and he watched them back. The man started walking all the while staring at the Strawhats. It was really tense and the Strawhats were ready to fight. The old man sat down on a sun lounger and started reading a news paper.

"Say something damn it" Cody yelled angrily. The old man just turned his head and looked at them.

"We'll fight if thais what you want jerk" Usopp yelled from the back of the ship. "We have a cannon."

The old man widened his eyes and some how the view's perspective changed a few times.

"If you shoot that cannon some one will die" the old man told them threateningly

"Oh yeah who?" Zoro asked.

"Me of course."

Luffy couldn't hold it in any longer the old man was just too ridiculous "shishishishishishishishishishishishishishishishi" he laughed falling to the floor.

"Oi old man is this the whale's stomach?" Zoro asked.

The old man widened his eyes and the perspective jumped around again.

"It isn't a rat's stomach" the old man replied.

"How do we get out?" Nami asked.

The old man widened his eyes and the perspective jumped around again.

"Stop doing that!" everyone besides Luffy yelled. Luffy just laughed.

the old man pouted "damn kids cant appreciate a running gag." The old man pointed "the door is over there."

There is a door?" Everyone minus Luffy shouted. True enough right behind the Going Merry was a giant door big enough for their ship to fit through.

"Shishishi you're funny I like you old man" Luffy laughed.

They were about to sail to the door when a loud moaning could be heard and the sea of acid started to get very turbulent..

"What now?" cody shouted.

Without responding the old man dived into the sea of acid and disappeared from sight only for him a minute later to reappear climbing a ladder near the huge door.

Suddenly a smaller door in the bug door was flung open and two people came flying out of it and over the sea of acid.

"oh look" Luffy commented calmly "people."

"Oh yeah" the crew also responded calmly.

Everyone watched as the two people fell into the sea and didn't resurface. after a minute Luffy turned to Zoro and commented "you know you should probably save them."

Zoro just sighed before jumping into the acid and dragging the two people out.

After the two people were pulled out the whale finally seemed to calm down and everyone looked at the two weirdos. They were definitely weird one of them was dressed as a king, with a baseball bat on his back and nines tattooed under his eyes. The other was actually a beautiful blue haired women but something about her just screamed creepy.

Without a word the two weirdos pulled out two portable cannons and shot them only for the old man to jump in the way and get hit instead,

"Hahahahahahaha" the two weirdos laughed.  
"The old man is a fool isn't he Mr 9" the woman laughed.

"Indeed he is ms Wednesday he should give up the whale is going to be feeding our town soon" Mr 9 laughed.

as they were laughing very maniacally (seriously watching the anime i imagined a globe and a hairless cat to appear) Luffy just walked up and slammed their heads together knocking them out.

"Why did you do that" Nami shouted.

Luffy growled a bit "because they shot the old man."

Cody went to look at the old man while Usopp and Nami tied up the two weirdos. Surprisingly the old man was almost unharmed and with the two weirdos unconscious and tied up he proceeded to tell his story.

Apparently they were in Laboon an island Whale. Fifty years ago a group of pirates came to the Grandline and Laboon followed them. Worried that Laboon would not survive the pirates left him with the old man, whose name was Crocus, and asked him to look after the whale. After a while Laboon realized that they weren't coming back and he tried to leave the Grandline and get back to his home in the West Blue, unfortunately the Redline was in the way. Laboon repeatedly began to head-butt the Redline in hopes of getting out but it would not work and he just continued to injure himself more and more. A giant whale like Laboon requires and extreme cure, so to make it easier to cure Laboon Crocus made pathways inside the Island Whale that would let him inject the painkiller straight into the whale's brain. However a few days ago the two weirdos showed up with the intention of killing Laboon to feed their whole town for a few years.

After the story the only people not in tears was Luffy and Zoro the whole crew was moved by Laboon's story though and Luffy promised not to let the weirdos hurt the whale.

**TIME SKIP**

Luffy had just fought Laboon and surprisingly he had lost but they both made a promise to fight once again when Luffy became the king of the pirates. Laboon calmed down after that.

It was about that time that the two weirdos woke up.

"Untie us you heathens" Miss Wednesday shouted.

Luffy walked over and sneered down at her "you attacked Crocus and tried to kill Laboon why should I untie you."  
Miss wednesday and Mr 9 paled. "p-please untie us my lord" Mr 9 begged utterly terrified of Luffy.

"Why should I?" Luffy asked again. The rest of his crew were smirking evilly at the weirdos.

"P-p-please w-we just w-want t-to go ho-home" Miss Wednesday cried.

Luffy stopped sneering and simply said "we'll take you" before he untied them.

"Luffy they are obviously shady how can you trust them?" Usopp screamed.

"Their weak" Luffy told him calmly causing the two weirdos to cry out in indignation though everyone ignored them.

"Show Nami how to get to your home" Luffy told the weirdos. Luffy then turned to Zoro and motioned him to follow.

Once in Luffy's cabin Luffy turned to Zoro "I don't trust them and their home island will belong to an organization."

Zoro smirked "they are bounty hunters work for a group called Baroque Works I recognize the weird names."  
Luffy nodded "good."  
"So what's your plan captain?"  
"An Island filled with a mysterious organization of bounty hunters are sure to have lots of treasure and good supplies" Luffy thought out loud "so we are going to go along with them and when they attack we will raid the island. Should also be good training for you lot."

Zoro nodded it seemed like a good idea "is that all?"

"yes but send Cody in."

Zoro left and a minute later Cody walked in closing the door.

"You called Captain?" Cody asked.

"The two weirdos out there are bounty hunters and most likely their island is full of bounty hunters so I have a job for you" Luffy explained.

"What is it?" Cody asked a little excited.

"you are to take your raven form and spy on them find out what you can. When we get to the island you are to fly around and listen in on everyone's conversations if it is safe you can return back to human form otherwise stay in raven form the whole time and fight in it as well" Luffy ordered.

Cody groaned "fine."

A few minutes later Luffy left his cabin with a white raven sitting on his shoulder and after a quick warning to Usopp and Nami to act normally they set sail to Whiskey Peak.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi i do not own one piece  
ps still taking OC ideas

* * *

Luffy imagined several things would happen when they got to Whiskey Peak. He imagined that they would be attacked. He imagined that it would be a normal island. He imagined that it would be bounty hunters pretending it was a normal island. He however did not imagine that it would be an island filled with bounty hunters pretending to be normal people who would throw a party for pirates.

The group docked on the shore and was met by a man with curly hair "ma ma maaaaaa. My name is Igarapoi and welcome to Whiskey Peak. I see you have brought back Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday in appreciation for your kind dead would you let us throw a party in your honour?" Igarapoi said smoothly.

Luffy grinned and everyone watching was a little unsettled by it "look's like the party has already started" Luffy commented. "Hey where's the food?"

Igarapoi pointed to an inn "you will find an all you can eat buffet right in there." Before he finished talking Luffy was off running to the inn shouting out food. Everyone sweat-dropped and followed.

Within minutes of entering the inn everyone was caught up in some way or another. Nami and Zoro had gotten into a drinking contest. Usopp was telling lies about how great he was. Luffy was eating enough food for ten people and the white raven Cody was sitting in the rafters eyeing everyone.

To a normal person it looked like the pirates had let their guard down but that was not the case. Luffy when given a chance would normally eat enough food for twenty people and still complain of hunger. Zoro could literally drink barrels of alcohol without even getting tipsy yet he had passed out after twelve mugs. Nami and Usopp however had completely forgotten to keep their guards up and after a few hours of partying they were completely unconscious while Zoro and Luffy only faked unconsciousness.

after the pirates were 'unconscious' the people of Whiskey Peaks dropped the act and snuck outside to be briefed on the next step of their plan. When the room in the inn was mostly empty Luffy and Zoro got up and quietly snuck outside only to hear shocked gasps.

"That skinny strawhat is worth seventy five million?" came the surprised voice of Mr 9.

Luffy grinned and then turned to Zoro "i counted at least one hundred people in town assuming they are all Baroque Works agents that is one hundred enemies take them out."  
Zoro smirked and drew his swords only for Luffy to stop him.

"Use one sword style and alternate between your new swords" Luffy told him "also do not kill anyone when the cursed sword is drawn it needs to learn that you are the master."

Zoro nodded "and what about you Luffy."

Luffy's grin grew even wider "I am going to find some popcorn and watch."

a fluttering of wings could be heard and Cody appeared on Luffy's shoulder "make sure you join in too Cody and you have to stay in bird form." Cody nodded his head and then flew off.

Luffy quickly using Soru ran into the inn grabbed several bowls of popcorn and ran back out to watch the fight.

Luffy watched as Zoro snuck in to the group of enemies and scared them before drawing one of his swords and started to cut the enemies up. Luffy also watched as Cody flew through the enemies leaving a trail of electricity behind and shocking everyone he passed.

It was a massacre two people vs one hundred they might have stood a chance if their were a thousand of them vs the two Strawhats

Luffy noticed that while using the new sword Zoro seemed to move faster and lighter on his feet he also noticed that Cody did not use any long range attacks while in his raven form, while Cody usually fought up close he did use a few long ranged abilities when needed.

Time for them to change tactics Luffy thought. "Zoro start using Soru. Cody only use electrical burst" Luffy yelled out.

It was as if time froze none of the Baroque Works agents did anything for a few seconds before slowly turning and seeing Luffy calmly sitting there eating popcorn.

Every single Baroque Works agent let out an eeep before rapidly backing sighed "look i'm not going to attack you weaklings ok now get back to fighting Zoro and Cody need a good warm up."

The Baroque Works agents nodded numbly and turned to fight however Luffy watched them their movements were to stiff they were scared to ignore him but they were too scared to try and hurt Zoro or Cody for fear of death.

Luffy sighed got up and walked over to an unconscious Baroque Works agent. Luffy grabbed the agent's temple and squeezed causing the head to explode and the agent to die "now as extra incentive to fight if you lose then you will die" Luffy told them in a gravelly voice that promised pain and eternal torment.

The agents attacked with renewed effort they now believed Luffy could easily be worth seventy five million berries.

Luffy sat down and resumed eating his popcorn.

Zoro Luffy noticed when using Soru barely seemed to touch the ground in fact a few times Luffy saw him use it to run on the enemies heads, Luffy assumed it was dye to Zoro touching on to the swords spirit.

While Luffy watched cody he noticed a few things. The bigger the blast the less damage it seemed to do. The more damage the blast did the longer it took to prepare. If Cody did a strong blast of electricity then the nearby metal objects would be sent flying.

"Zoro change swords and don't use any techniques" Luffy ordered the swordsman. "Cody see if you can charge your feathers with shock bombs then drop them on the enemies."  
"Aye aye Captain" Zoro yelled while Cody let out a shriek that Luffy took as a yes.

The change when over Zoro was instant no one else could see it but Zoro's eyes turned a slight purple and his stance was more feral. Zoro charged the enemy head on and instead of dealing with them quickly he cut them several times enjoying their pain. It was clear to Luffy that it was only his promise that stopped Zoro from killing everyone.

Cody seemed to be having trouble while he could put electrical charges in his feathers they just did not hold long enough.

"Cody that's enough you now have free reign" Cody let out a shriek of excitement. "Zoro use Soru now" the swordsman just grinned a very feral grin.

Cody flew around the enemies and through their legs making them cluster together or trip into piles before landing atop them and sending a huge electrical charge through the group.

Zoro's Soru was slow even the Baroque Works agents could follow it with their eyes but that didn't matter because instead of using it to dodge attacks or easily manoeuvre himself, Zoro used it to bowl through the enemies knocking them over and cutting them up in the process it was a very raw and primal way to use Soru very little technique and thought put into it most likely the sword's influence Luffy thought.

after another few minutes all of the enemies were defeated though Mr 9, Miss Wednesday and Igarapoi were no where to be seen.

Zoro and Cody made their way over to Luffy. Zoro Luffy noted was dripping with blood and did not seem to notice until the cursed sword was in it's sheath and he was no longer under it's influence.

"It's a shame you're done" Luffy said pouting slightly "i still have a lot of popcorn left."

There was a loud explosion on the other side of the town .

"Looks like the second act of this show has just begun" Luffy said with a grin that made his two cremates flinch.

"What are your orders? Zoro asked.

"That explosion came from far away so chances are their is someone else in town Zoro you go and guard Nami and Usopp." Luffy said and instantly the swordsman started running to the inn. "Cody fly back to the ship and guard it" the raven let out a shriek and flew off.

Luffy activated his wings and flew over the town until he found Miss Wednesday and Igarapoi in deep conversation with two strangers. Luffy gently landed on a building and resumed eating his popcorn while listening to their conversation.

"Igaram captain of Alabasta security and Nefetari Vivi princess of Alabasta we are here on the order of the boss to see that both of you are eliminated" the male stranger yelled out.

Luffy smirked "interesting I wonder why a princess tried to infiltrate Baroque Works. Just who is this boss?"

Igarapoi/Igaram pulled on his bow tie and bullets shot out of his curly hair at the two strangers. The male stranger sent something small flying at Igaram and as soon as it touched him it exploded and Igaram fell to his knees.

"Igaram!" Vivi yelled out only for her to dodge a kick to the head from the female stranger a girl who was holding an umbrella and floating in the air. Vivi retaliated by slashing a jewel on a string at her but she missed. The floating stranger then floated back over to her companion and landed beside him.

"Princess Vivi" Igaram weakly coughed. "Please you must get away from here, forget about me. If you are to be harmed Alabasta kingdom would suffer. Please princess you must hurry."

"So just who is this boss?" Luffy yelled out to Vivi.

Vivi and Igaram paled while the two strangers just looked annoyed.

"Wh-why d-do you want t-to know?" Vivi asked nervously.

Luffy gave his evil smirk "his organization attacked my crew I think it's only fair that I teach him the error of his ways."  
"Don't ignore us" the man yelled only for him to fling an exploding booger at Luffy.

_**Soru **_the booger exploded right where Luffy was but using Soru he dodged it in time and appeared right behind the strangers and draped his arms around them.

"Did you just throw your snot at me?" Luffy asked dangerously.

Everyone froze they did not even see him move.

"Did. You. just. Throw. Your. snot. At. Me? Luffy repeated.

The man whirled around and threw another exploding booger at Luffy hitting him in the face. Luffy was mostly unharmed by the explosion but he was very very pissed off. grabbing the man by the head Luffy repeatedly rammed his face in to the ground over and over again ignoring the explosions that kept happening. Luffy sensed danger coming from above and dodged in time to see the girl fall from the sky at a fast rate and crash into the man with such force that it probably killed him. Unfortunately for her a great explosion happened as well completely destroying the street and killing the girl.

Luffy pulled him self out of the rubble of a destroyed building and after a few minutes of looking around he found the unconscious body of Vivi being protected from the blast by a duck that was also unconscious. Luffy effortlessly picked both of them up and made his way to his crew to let them know they are setting sail.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi sorry for the long wait and the short chapter i really did not want to do the litte garden arc so after trying it and realizing all my efforts were crap i made this way to get around dong it

i dont own one piece

still taking OC ideas can be anything even non humans though if you want it to be a strawhat please dont pick a devil fruit as if there are to many everyone will drown

* * *

As soon as the ship had set sail Usopp decided to ask the question that everyone was thinking.  
"Luffy why is miss Wednesday tied up on our ship and why is a duck here as well?"  
Luffy pointed at the duck "he is food." then he turned and pointed to the very angry looking Vivi/miss Wednesday "She is going to tell us who is in charge of the people that tried to attack us" Luffy explained.

3

2

1

"Wait we were attacked?" Usopp and Nami shouted out at once.

Zoro was asleep, Cody was doing his best trying to heal Vivi while she was bound and gagged so it was up to Luffy to explain what happened. "the whole town was full of bounty hunters."

"And?" Nami and Usopp shouted again.

"That's it" Luffy said simply before turning around and ignoring them.

Luffy pulled off Vivi's gag "tell me who is the boss of baroque Works" he said using his gravely and very scary demon voice.

Vivi just glared at him.

Luffy sighed and with one hand easily picked Vivi up and held her over the edge of the ship "care to talk now?"

"Crocodile" Vivi shouted in fear "it is Crocodile now please don't drop me in the sea."

Luffy grinned wider than a kid at christmas and gently put Vivi back on the deck "so the man who is in charge of baroque Works is the Sichibukai Crocodile. I'm going to have fighting him."

Cody frowned in annoyance at hearing that while Nami and Usopp both freaked out "wait you want to fight a Sichibukai?" they both screamed loudly.

Luffy gave his trademark evil grin "do you honestly think he stands a chance against me?" he asked.

"W-well no b-but he is st-still a si-si-Sichibukai" Nami weakly muttered.

Luffy patted her head "we'll be fine." he grinned.

"How can you be so calm!" Vivi screamed "Crocodile will kill you all!"

"she's right you know you don't stand a chance" came a female voice from the top of the ship.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful women with long black hair and wearing a blue cowgirl outfit sitting calmly on the second floor rail. Vivi went pale while Luffy grinned.

"Hey look now there's two demon's on the ship" Luffy smirked causing the women to go pale.

"M-miss All Sunday! What are you doing here?" Vivi screamed.

"If you're hear for Vivi you can't have her" luffs told her making Vivi smile in relief a bit.

"Oh and why is that?" Miss All Sunday asked still somewhat pale.

"Well a princes does make a good hostage isn't that right Nico Robin" Luffy smirked this time both Vivi and miss All Sunday/Nico Robin were as white as ghosts.

"WHAT?" Vivi screamed.

"Y-you know who i am" Robin stated scared.

"You carry the name of a demon so i was interested in you" Luffy explained. he quickly took on his demon form "though unlike you I am an actual demon."

both Vivi and Robin passed out.

Luffy told Cody to take Vivi and watch her in the kitchen. He then told Nami to search and tie up Robin.

The search revealed a log pose with Alabasta written on the base, several berries and oddly enough a vial of water.

**TIME SKIP**

Robin woke up to find herself tied to a chair in Luffy's room with him casually watching her.

"What are you here?" Luffy asked.

Robin just watched him too scared to say anything.

Luffy sighed and repeated his question "what are you here?"

"W-wanted t-to h-help" Robin stammered.

Luffy was shocked though he didn't show it "why?"

"Croc-crocodile is e-evil he c-can't be allowed t-to have th-the weapon."

"What weapon?" Luffy asked curiously.

Robin remained silent.

"Fine. Why are you working for Crocodile if you think he is evil?" Luffy asked.

"He can help me find the Poneglyph" Robin explained weakly.

Luffy just sighed before he walked over and undid Robin's binds.

"Why are you untieing me?"

"I have no reason to keep you here now go" Luffy said before he walked out of the room.

Robin chased after Luffy. "Wait before I leave I want to tell you Crocodile has eaten the..."  
"Don't care. Now get off my ship" Luffy told her walking away.

Robin stood staring at him as he entered the kitchen and a few minuteslater left the ship. she never thought anything like this would happen when she borded the Strawhat's ship.

As Luffy entered the kitchen he was surprised to find vivi untied and crouching over an unconscious Cody.


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys sorry for the late update but I have started two other stories which kind of made me forget about this for a bit. Anyway sorry about the chapter being a little short but I figured that it would be best this way otherwise With what I have planned for the Drum kingdom arc it would just become way to long if I did it in one chapter instead of two. Good news the next strawhat will join in the next chapter though unfortunatly it will not be Chopper as while he is awesome I will not be adding any more of the canon characters to the strawhats.

Agan sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Instantly Luffy had his hand around Vivi's neck and was pushing her up against the wall "what the hell do you think you are doing" he growled.

Vivi struggled desperately but she was unable to loosen Luffy's grip. Tears ran down her face as she feared for her life. Luffy tightened his grip ready to crush Vivi's windpipe when a weak voice sounded from behind him.

"St-stop I was feel-feeling weak a-and I pa-passed out" Cody said weakly.

Luffy instantly dropped Vivi forgetting about her instantly before turning and crouching by Cody. "What's wrong?"

"S-sick. Probably Avis Gravedo I don't have any medicine. Need to find another doctor. Quick" Cody muttered weakly before passing out.

Luffy gently picked up Cody and carried him to the bed in the medical room, Vivi following behind quietly.

When Cody was tucked in Luffy turned to Vivi "none of us besides Cody have any medical knowledge and I can not risk my crew getting sick so until we find a doctor you are going to be looking after him" Luffy told her. "Do this and I promise safe passage to Alabasta."

Vivi weakly nodded and rubbed her now bruised neck "thank you."

"I'm sorry I thought you had heart him" Luffy apologized before quietly leaving the room.

After telling the rest of the crew what happened to Cody and explaining to them why they could not go and visit him, Luffy told Nami to let him know when and island was near as they had to find a doctor.

It had been several days and they had still not seen an island. Thanks to Vivi Luffy found out that the disease was affecting Cody's powers and his body was covered in feathers while his right foot had turned into a talon and his right arm was now a wing. From the few times that he had been conscious Luffy knew that the disease was Avis Gravedo and it was a very rare and dangerous disease that only infected those of the Avian tribe. Unfortunately Cody did not have the necessary ingredients to make the medicine.

The crew all took the news of his illness differently. Zoro was almost unaffected he was certain that Cody would hold out until they found him a doctor. Nami was worried that he would die and could constantly be seen deep in thought or standing outside the medical room. Usopp told bigger and more extraordinary stories but always went silent for a second or two when Cody's name came up. Luffy had to restrain himself from destroying something an would constantly be shifting from his human form to his demon form and back again in anger.

The crew also had different ideas about Vivi and having her look after Cody. Usopp was fine and got along with her and especially with her duck Carue. Zoro made it clear he did not trust her but went along with it as it was Luffy's decision. Nami was always angry at her and was constantly trying to pick fights or ignore her. Luffy knew he could trust her though it was only because Vivi needed a ride back to Alabasta.  
After five days of Cody being sick they were nearing an island covered in snow. Nami, Usopp and Vivi were all done up in coats. Zoro did not seem to notice and Luffy was wearing at least five or six coats shivering violently.(think Edolas-Gray from fairytail if you don't know who that is just google him.)

"Why are you wearing so much?" Usopp asked with a grin "is the great Luffy...cold?" Usopp cracked up laughing.

"I'm a demon remember? Demon's live in hell surrounded by fire not ice" Luffy explained then with an evil grin added "don't forget you are to do some training while we are here I may get you to go on a swim with Zoro later to increase endurance."

Usopp stopped laughing.

Luffy grinned and it was at that point that the snow around the island cleared enough for the Strawhats to see a lot of very angry citizens with weapons.

"So who is in charge?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"Your kind is not welcome here. Leave immediately" a tall burly looking man ordered.

"Our friend is sick. He need's a doctor" Luffy said ignoring the man.

"I told you to leave" the man said.

"So you would let a sick man die when you could do something to help?" Nami screamed in outrage.

The group of people looked uncomfortable they hated pirates but they could not let anyone die or they would be worse than pirates.

"How do we know that you won't cause any trouble while you are here getting your friend looked at?" the big man asked.

Luffy laughed "there is six of us on the ship do you expect us to be able to cause any trouble?"

The man nodded his head "Fair enough. Grab your friend and follow me."

Luffy carefully went and grabbed Cody while Vivi helped him. Luffy, Nami and Vivi followed the villager while Zoro and Usopp stayed behind to guard the ship.

"So where is the doctor?" Nami asked impatiently.

"Up there" the man said as he pointed to a cylindrical mountain that was so high the top was hidden in the clouds.

"At the top?" Vivi asked in surprise.

"Yes. She lives at the top of that mountain in what used to be this country's castle unfortunately there is no way up their and the doctor only comes down every few weeks" He said sadly.

Luffy changed direction and started walking to the mountain.

"Where are you going?" Vivi asked

"To the doctor."

"What you can't possibly think of climbing up the mountain you won't make it." Vivi screamed at him.

Luffy just ignored her as he continued walking and Nami followed. Vivi and the villagers just watched them in surprise until they disappeared from sight.

Once they were clear of the villagers Luffy changed to his demon form and holding Cody in one arm he grabbed Nami in the other arm and flew off to the mountain. He flew over the hills to the mountain. As soon as Luffy reached the mountain he flew up alongside it. Unfortunately the cold was getting to him and when he reached the halfway mark to the top of the mountain Luffy's wings stopped working and they fell. as they fell in open air Luffy made sure to through Nami and Cody as high as he could before summoning his sword. Luffy then stabbed his sword into the side of the mountain and quick as possible swung himself on it until he was standing on the sword. He then caught Cody and Nami unfortunately the fall was to much and Cody started to cough up blood.

"You idiot" Nami screamed repeatedly as she pounded Luffy's chest "How could you fall you idiot."

"Hehe sorry Nami not used to the cold" Luffy apologized weakly.

"Now how are we supposed to get Cody to the doctor he could die if we don't hurry" Nami cried.

Luffy quietly placed his two companions over his shoulders and started to climb the mountain.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Climbing" Luffy said simply.

Luffy climbed the mountain. Several times he fell and barely managed to catch Nami and Cody before they died bt he never gave up. After a few hours of climbing Nami passed out due to the cold but Luffy kept going.. He was not going to let his friends die. Soon just as he made it to the top Luffy passed out as a shadow walked over and picked him up.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long update but here it is now.

Unfortunatly with my life getting crap, my desire to write other fanfictions and my desire to actually try and become a proper writer this story is getting put to the back burner so to speak. If someone wants to adopt it then please message me otherwise I will update when i get to it.

I do not own one piece

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a beautiful girl with soft pink hair, wearing a black and grey full body outfit. The girl let out a quiet "eep" and quickly ran out of the room.

Luffy looked around and realised he was in what looked to be a hospital room. Luffy stayed lying down and watched as a blue nosed reindeer walking on two legs walked in, ignored Luffy and walked to a table and started making some medicine.

"Hello" Luffy said. The small reindeer turned around, saw Luffy wide awake and then ran from the room screaming.

Groaning Luffy pulled himself out of the bed and decided to go find his friends. Luffy walked out of the room and found himself in side a castle that was filled with snow. Shivering violently Luffy walked through the castle searching room after room.

"And just what are you doing out of bed young man?" came a voice from behind him.

Luffy turned around and found himself face to face with a fit looking old lady "who are you old lady?"

As soon as those words left his mouth Luffy found himself flying as the old lady kicked him through a wall and into Nami's room.

"You called her old didn't you" Nami deadpanned.

"Yup" Luffy grinned cheekily. "How are you? how's Cody?"

Nami smiled happily "Cody is fine thanks to Dr Kureha he is almost completely better."

Luffy grinned happily "get back to bed young man you need your rest" came the voice of the old lady.

"But I don't want to" Luffy pouted.

"Luffy do as Dr Kureha says you have been unconscious for a week" Nami gently told him.

"Can I have something to eat first?" Luffy asked hopefully.

Instantly a black arrow came flying out of nowhere and crashed into the wall. Tied to the arrow was a sandwich and a note that said 'please get some rest Luffy-sama."

"That was weird" Luffy deadpanned before eagerly eating his sandwich.

Luffy ended up going back to his room and resting though several times he would wake up and see food lying there with the same note from before.

* * *

Luffy woke up to a scream from outside. Quickly as he could Luffy ran outside to see a big hippo man, a jester and a weirdo with an afro standing over the unconscious bodies of Cody and the reindeer.

"Hey leave them alone" Luffy shouted angrily.

The hippo man turned and faced Luffy "I am the king of Drum kingdom do not give me orders you insolent peasant" the hippo yelled.

Luffy ran forward to punch the hippo away from his friend unfortunately he was still weakened and was not able to dodge a punch from the afro guy. The punch sent Luffy flying into the castle wall. Luffy looked up as the afro guy moved forward for the finishing blow

_**Arrow Swarm **_came a female voice as a large number of arrows came falling from the sky and pierced the afro guy killing him instantly.

"Leave Luffy-sama alone" shouted the female voice. When everyone looked for the cause of it they saw the pink haired girl from before standing on top of the castle holding a bow with several arrows drawn. Everyone watched silently as the girl effortlessly jumped off the castle and landed on the ground without making a sound "leave Luffy-sama alone" she repeated.

"You-you killed him! I WILL DESTROY YOU" the hippo guy yelled in anger before charging the girl.

The girl jumped out the way easily and shot her arrows only for the hippo guy to open his mouth and swallow them whole. Luffy noticed that while the girl was fighting the hippo guy the jester had pulled out a bow and was aiming at the girl.

_**Soru **_moving as fast as he could Luffy tackled the girl out of the way off the arrow and fell on top of her.

"Sorry" Luffy said grinning cheekily.

"n-n-n-n-no pr-pr-pr-prob-problem" the girl stammered turning bright red.

Luffy stood up and helped pull her up "I'm Luffy what's your name?"

"S-Sally. Sally Cooper" the girl mumbled still bright red.

"Ok Sally I've got the hippo you take out the jester" Luffy told her. Sally could only nod.

**Sally**

Sally was embarrassed she can't believe that she had talked to Luffy-sama and to make it worse she kept stuttering, he must think she's a weirdo. But Luffy-sama had given her a task to do she had to take out the jester she couldn't fail him.

Sally fired off several arrows at the jester only for him to dodge out of the way by cartwheeling. (AN: I have no idea how he would fight on his own so I am going to make it more well like a jester).

The jester shot a flaming arrow at her "you should not have gone against king Wapple now you will die" he sneered as Sally dodged the arrow.

"I will not fail Luffy-sama" Sally told him before running forward _Point Blank Shot_ the arrow just missed the jester's face and before she could react Sally was kicked in the gut and sent flying.

"A little girl like you has no chance against me just give up and die quietly" the jester taunted.

Sally ignored him _**Unseen Arrow **_the jester was shocked to find an arrow sticking out of his leg.

"Aaaahhhh you bitch" he screamed before letting loose a stream of arrows.

Sally smirked _**Wind Walker **_Sally jumped up and landed on the first arrow. She then jumped from arrow to arrow getting closer to the jest. When she was within melee range Sally attacked, she swung her bow and pushed a small button on it causing blades to pop out the ends. the blades cut through the jester's neck and he died while Sally smirked victoriously at him.

**Luffy**

Luffy had no idea where sally had come from or how she knew him but she had saved him from the afro guy and that was good enough for him, though she did act weird and was really red maybe she was sick?

Luffy still felt weak but he needed to beat the hippo guy or his friends would die. So without any warning Luffy activated his demon form and charged the hippo. Luffy punched at the hippo guy only for him to open his mouth and bite down luckily he moved his arm out of the way just in time.

"STOP DEFYING ME I AM THE KING WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING I SAY NOW STAY STILL AND DIE" the hippo yelled angrily.

Luffy just rolled his eyes and using his tail he grabbed the hippo's leg and tripped him over. Before the hippo could get up Luffy bent down picked him up by the back of his shirt and threw him off the mountain.

Luffy turned and watched as Sally decapitated the jester. Luffy walked over and gently picked up Cody "hey thanks for the help do you mind grabbing the reindeer for me?" he called out.

Sally straightened up, turned bright red and nodded her head vigorously before moving over and grabbing the reindeer. Together the both of them took the injured inside and after a few directions from Kureha found out where they should be placed.

After everyone was being looked after by Dr Kureha Luffy turned to Sally "who are you?"

"I'm S-Sally" the girl blushed.

"I know that but how is it you know my name?"

"Well i have kinda sorta might have been following you since you first fought Krieg" Sally mumbled nervously.

"Why?" Luffy asked confused.

Sally got even redder and steam came off her head "you were so cool i just couldn't help myself."

"Wait how did you follow us on the Grandline?" Luffy asked confused.

"ikindaactuallystowedawayonyourship" Sally said fast.

"Sorry what?"

"I stowed away on your ship" Sally quietly said looking down.

"Oh ok. So want to join my crew?" Luffy asked plainly.

"What?" Sally asked hopefully.

"Would you like to join my crew?"

Sally jumped up and hugged Luffy tightly "thank you Luffy-sama. Thank you. I would love to join your crew" she squealed.

Luffy laughed and hugged her back causing the girl to faint.

* * *

After a few days everyone was back to full health. Nami was excited that another girl was joining the crew. Cody did not care either way though found her pretty funny. Zoro when they got back to the ship was distrustful of her though didn't say anything. Usopp kept telling her stories of how he had defeated fifty fishmen at Cocoyashi village only for her to tell him that she was there and had actually saved his life when Chu had gotten up behind him. Vivi completely ignored her and for some reason was more scared of Sally than most of the other crew though she would not say why.

Sally told the crew about how she had been raised at a young age on how to be stealthy and had used those skills to rob from many criminals. She also mentioned that she wielded a saberbow though she was a better archer than anything else. When asked why she joined the crew she only looked at Luffy before blushing bright red everyone besides Luffy picked up on the fact that she liked him though Luffy thought she was sick and kept saying she should let Cody have a look at her.

She also quietly followed Luffy around looking for any reason to help him including cooking for him whenever he was hungry. The one time Nami tried to help Sally had just glared at the navigator until she left. And Sally kept scaring the crew by the fact that she made no sound at all when she walked so several times someone would turn around and jump in fright at seeing her there even those trained in observation Haki would not notice her.

* * *

Hey sorry the battle scenes were so short but Wapple and his men were incredibly weak to start off with and i just could not see any realistic way to lengthen it but fear not for the Alabasta arc is up next :D

also if you wish to see how I imagined Sally Cooper (yes i stole the name from one of sly cooper's ancestors) then just imagine lightning from ff13 wearing

fs70/f/2011/270/d/4/female_assassin_render_by_viol et_

and her weapon looks like this

.

i hope you enjoyed and please give your thoughts on Sally :D


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own one piece

Enjoy the first chapter of Alabasta :)

* * *

They had finally landed on Alabasta. They had stopped off at a port to make sure they had enough supplies to cross the desert and make their way to Rainbase to stop Crocodile.

Earlier in the day a weirdo dressed up like a ballerina had ended up on their ship. He had eaten a devil fruit that let him copy other people's looks and voice. After touching each of the Strawhats faces and showing off his power most of the crew started dancing with the weird man. It was as soon as the man introduced himself as Number 2 that a passing ship came by and picked him up. The Strawhats were standing there shocked.

the Strawhats had split up to go get the needed supplies. Usopp and Zoro went to go get food and water. Cody went to go get medical supplies. Nami and Vivi went to get get clothes to cross the desert in. Luffy ran off to find a restaraunt to eat in and no one had any idea where Sally disappeared to.

Luffy ran off excitedly no one on the ship could cook properly and he was finally going to get some real food. Eventually after getting lost a few times Luffy found a restaraunt and ran inside crashing into someone and sending him flying through a wall.

Luffy ignored this and turned to the bar man "Give me lots of food" he cheered.

Everyone in the bar looked at Luffy completely shocked "ah kid you may want to run" the barman said nervously.

"But i'm hungry" Luffy whined pouting.

"kid you really should run" the barman said sweating.

Before Luffy could say anything someone punched him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Hey" Luffy complained standing up "what was that for?"

"That is for running away back in Logue town" came the familiar voice of Smoker.

Luffy looked up and saw a very angry Smoker looking at him. "Hey Smoker" Luffy grinned "what are you doing here?"

"I am here to capture you Strawhat."

"Ok have fun with that" Luffy said before turning to the barman "hey how long will my food be?"

Smoker growled and punched Luffy again sending him flying "don't ignore me damnit."

"But i'm hungry" Luffy pouted completely unaffected by the punch.

Every single person in the bar watched on in shock.

_**Fire fist **_a fireball the shape of a fist came slamming into Luffy but did not affect him at all.

"Luffy what do you think you are doing? I was eating" came another voice.

Luffy looked up and smiled "Ace long time no see. Did you throw that fire? Did you eat a devil fruit?" Luffy asked excitedly to the new man.

Smoker smirked "I am going to arrest both of you right now."

Ace just yawned walked up and placed his arm around him and the two walked out of the restaraunt talking.

"Don't ignore me" Smoker yelled.

Ace turned around and looked at Smoker as if he just realized he was there "oh right. smoker could you pay my bill? Thanks" they then walked off.

_**White Out **_A wall of smoke went surging towards Luffy and Ace only for the two to jump to the side.

"Oi Luffy first to the docks wins" Ace shouted out.

"Your on" Luffy grinned cheekily and started running, Ace and Smoker behind him.

After a few minutes of running ace stopped "shit" he muttered.

Luffy paused and saw the strangest person he had ever seen standing in front of him. It was a man dressed as a marine carrying a large amount of plushies in his arms and with face paint in the style of a cat. The man completely ignored Luffy and Ace and called out with a grin "Oi Smokey look what I found."

Smoker facepalmed "Dammit Joshua can't you see that I'm chasing pirates?" he growled in anger/embarrassment.

Luffy laughed at this ridiculous sight while Ace stood still sweating.

the man Joshua blinked as if he had just seen them then his gaze hardened. "Long time no see Ace" he spat angrily.

"Now Joshua you aren't still upset about last time are you?" Ace asked nervously backing away.

Joshua carefully placed all of his plushies on the side of the rode and childishly told them to stay before turning back to Ace "you turned kirby to ash you bastard" he growled.

"It was an accident I swear" Ace said nervously as he backed up into a wall.

"Smokey he's mine" Joshua spat before charging Ace.

**Luffy**

Luffy cracked up laughing this strange guy had Ace scared. normally Luffy would jump in and help but he realised instinctively that this was a personal thing and the marine Joshua was a marine with honour so Luffy just grinned and shouted out "See ya at the harbour Ace" before running off.

Luffy had made it a few streets before Smoker attacked him from behind and sent him flying into a wall.

Luffy pulled himself to his feet unharmed "hey Smokey who was that?"

"Not your concern" Smoker said sternly walking towards Luffy.

Luffy smirked "you can't beat me so just give up."

_**Smoke Screen **_Smoke billowed out from Smoker in all directions completely obscuring Luffy's sight.

"Kick with the left leg. Punch with the right arm. Slash with your jutte. Head butt" Luffy said calmly dodging every attack with ease.

"Stop dodging and fight dammit" Smoker growled.

"Smoker you need to concentrate when you attack imagine that your very spirit is powering that attack" Luffy told him "if you do this then you will learn Armament Haki."

"I don't need your help" Smoker growled punching Luffy in the face. Luffy used both Armament Haki and a partial transformation so that the punch didn't even make him flinch.

"Smoker" Luffy said calmly "you can't hurt me the only chance you have of beating me is to use underhanded means and we both know that you have too much honour for that."

"I wont stoop to taking help from a pirate."

Luffy sighed and punched Smoker sending him to his knees "Your choice but you need to get stronger if you want to have any chance against me" Luffy said before walking away.

"Wait" Smoker called out as he weakly got to his feet "how do you know Firefist?"

Luffy grinned wide before he left saying "he's my older brother.

**Ace**

Just found his little brother and he had to run into Miki Joshua of all people Ace felt cursed.

"See ya at the harbour Ace" Luffy shouted before running off.

Ace ignored Luffy and stared at the angrily approaching Joshua. Without any warning Joshua pulled out his whip and with a flick of his wrist it wrapped around Ace. With another flick of his wrist Ace went flying and crashed head first into a nearby stall that was selling mirrors.

"Fuck" was all Ace managed to get out before Joshua walked out of one of the mirrors and kicked Ace sending him flying.

"Because of you Kirby is dust" Joshua shouted out angrily.

"I'm sorry" Ace weakly said as he coughed up blood "it was an accident."

Joshua sent out his whip and threw Ace into the mirror stall sending shards of mirror everywhere. "Sorry wont bring him back" Joshua yelled.

"I'll buy you a new plushy" Ace once more pulled himself to his feet only for Joshua to appear behind him and punch him to the ground.

"You cant just replace him"

_**Soru **_Ace only made it a few steps before Joshua's whip tripped him up and he fell down again right next to Joshua's plushies.

Ace reached out and grabbed a plushy "let me go or I burn it" he said weakly.

"You wouldn't" came the shocked voice of Joshua.

Ace pulled himself to his feet "will you risk it?"

"You are evil" Joshua gasped in fear "threatening an innocent plushy."

"Give me your word I can go and I promise Yoshi will be safe" Ace told the marine.

"Ok just take care of him please" Joshua begged tears in his eyes.

Ace smiled gently "I promise" and ran off while holding a green dinosaur.

* * *

I do not own Yoshi or Kirby just in case you are wondering.

Also Joshua knows Armament Haki and that's why Ace got his ass handed to him plus Joshua is a vice admiral so he is very strong.

Luffy is a demon and they are fire proof thats why he was unaffected by the attack.

I Propose a fanfiction challenge

the challenge is that someone who takes this up has to write a one piece and sly cooper crossover the requirements are...

-Luffy must be a cooper clan descendant on his mothers side.

-must have the customary staff.

-must not be a racoon (unless you give him that devil fruit)

-must be the only living cooper

-must send me a link so i can read it :)


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I took a while to update. I hope you like this chapter though I can honestly say I did not intend for it to end up like this at all it just happened.

I do not own one piece, kirby or yoshi though i wish I owned the last two :D.

* * *

Luffy and Ace made it to the Going Merry and after a brief introduction in which everyone was surprised to find out Luffy had a brother the group set sail for the Sandora River.

While they were sailing Luffy called the blushing Sally into his quarters.

"Can I help you Luffy-sama" she asked nervously.

"When we entered this town I saw several Baroque Works agents and several of their ships. I was even followed by them for a while" Luffy said looking at the girl coolly "any idea why when we left not a single one could be found anywhere, yet their ships were still in port?"

Sally blushed even brighter and refused to look anywhere but at her feet "they wanted to hurt you Luffy-sama" she muttered.

"What happened to them?"

"I killed them" she mumbled still not looking at him.

"You killed them yet no one in town noticed? I saw no bodies and heard no mention of any fights beside the ones me and Ace got into. You killed at least a hundred people without anyone noticing. You said you were raised to be stealthy and to steal from criminals when you were younger I did not ask anything else because I did not need to know at the time however now I am asking. Just who are you? Who trained you? What are you trained as? and are you a danger to my crew?" Luffy asked completely without emotion.

"My name is Sally Cooper I am the last in a long line of thieves. My family was known as the Cooper clan and every Cooper was a master thief no one could ever catch us and if we wanted to steal something it was as good as ours. When I was six a enemy of our clan attacked and brutally murdered my family as I watched through a false floorboard. After that I swore revenge and practiced to further my skills unfortunately I was trained as a thief not an assassin. That is when I got an idea when I was eight I found a hidden assassin clan, snuck in and then showed myself demanding that they teach assassins raised me and I grew and learned under them they taught me how to kill, how to hide the evidence, how to infiltrate, how to poison and many more and with their training I was able to kill the ones who slaughtered my family. After I tried to leave I found out that they wouldn't let me anyone who knows the clans secrets could not be allowed to leave. So I snuck away and ran and they chased after me. The clan is known as Nigrum Sagitta and they still hunt me to this day" Sally said by the end of it tears running down her face "will you get rid of me now?"

Without saying a word Luffy got up and enveloped Sally into a hug. He knew who Nigrum Sagitta was everyone heard the stories of the assassin clan. It was said that they walked in shadow and if you were put on their hit list you were as good as dead. They killed anyone and everyone the only people they did not kill was people they believed would change the world. They were a group of assassins that even the world government did not anger for fear of retaliation and here Luffy had a marked woman on his crew there was only one thing he could say to that "I will protect you" he promised.

Sally looked at Luffy with eyes full of fear "B-b-but L-L-Luffy-sama th-th-they will k-k-k-k-k-k-kill you" she cried.

Luffy grinned "don't worry I'm strong and I won't let them lay a finger on you."

Sally continued to cry into Luffy's chest until she eventually fell asleep. Being careful not to wake her he gently carried her to his bed and lay her down before silently exiting the room to let her sleep.

...

Luffy walked into the kitchen to find the crew talking and laughing with Ace. Luffy noticed something very amusing was held in Ace's hand.

"So Ace" Luffy said smirking "care to explain why you are holding onto a plushy?"

Ace turned bright red and mumbled something that sounded like shut up.

"Hey Luffy are you two really brothers?" Usopp asked.

"Shishishishi yeah Ace is my big brother and the only person besides gramps who could beat me in a fight" Luffy laughed "though not often."

The whole crew was stunned "you beat Luffy?" Nami asked incredulously.

"Yeah we were pretty even when we were younger though now I have gotten stronger. Luffy has no chance against me now" Ace said smirking.

Luffy grinned as he sat down "Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard pirates and a Logia type devil fruit that gives you the power over fire which if you remember I am immune."

"I don't need my devil fruit powers to beat you little brother."

Ace and Luffy glared at each other for a few minutes before suddenly breaking into laughter. 'Shishishi so what brings you here Ace?"

"Hunting a bastard called Teach and I heard you were in the area so I figured I'd stop by and meet my little brothers crew."

"Of course guys this is Ace, Ace this is my crew" Luffy said energetically making everyone facepalm at the introductions.

"I'm Nami the ship's Navigator."  
"Zoro, first mate."  
"I am the great captain Usopp."

"Hey I'm Cody the doctor."

"My name is Vivi nice to meet you."

"Greetings I am Portgas D. Ace second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and this guys older brother" Ace said politely.

"So Ace what did this Teach guy do?" Luffy asked while everyone marveled at how polite the older brother was.

Ace's face filled with rage "he killed his Nakama over a devil fruit" he spat.

"Want some help killing him?" Luffy asked coolly.

Ace grinned though the rage was still there "Nah I can take him. But I do have a proposition for you."

"Not going to join Whitebeard I am going to be the king of the pirates not him" Luffy said instantly.

"I knew you would say that but I had to ask. Hey where is that cute girl you were talking to before?"

"Oh Sally? she is in my room sleeping" Luffy said calmly.

3

2

1

"EEEEHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"I can't believe it my little brother finally got himself a girlfriend and such a beautiful one as well" Ace said shocked.

Luffy raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"Come now Luffy you and her go to your room for an hour and when you leave she is sleeping in your bed. You can't tell me nothing happened" Ace said suggestively.

"We were just talking. She got tired and fell asleep so I placed her in my bed" Luffy said as if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah what were you talking about?" Nami asked smirking.

"It's a secret."

"Come on you have to come up with a better lie than that" smirked Usopp.

"But I'm not lying."

"Then what were you talking about?" Usopp again.

"I told you it is a secret" Luffy growled starting to lose his temper.

"Guys maybe we should drop it" Vivi told the group quietly.

"Come on Luffy you don't have to lie you can tell us the truth" Cody said smirking.

"Oh shit" was all that Ace could say before Luffy's form changed from human to demon to human to demon rapidly over and over again. The shadows in the room started dancing around and darkening into complete darkness.

Luffy slammed his fist on the table destroying it. "So you think I am lying? That I do not trust you enough to tell you the truth? Is that it?" Luffy growled.

"Then why won't you tell us what you talked about?" Nami asked quietly shaking in fear.

"Because it is not my secret to tell" Luffy roared "we may be Nakama on this ship but I know for a fact that each of us has a secret we have not told anyone else something we fear or are ashamed off in our past and yet I do not try and ply you for information. I thought you would be respectful and do the same. Sally was telling me some of the horrors of her past and as a result she was crying to herself she was scarred that because of what she had done that I would kick her off the crew. I comforted her just like I comforted you Nami when you told me about Arlong the only difference is that we can not do anything but be there to support her. Now I am going to say this once her secrets are her own, if she want's to talk to you about them then she will, if you need to know them I will tell you otherwise drop it."

By the end of his speech Nami was in tears and the crew looked ashamed of themselves. "Sorry" Nami cried, Usopp and Cody echoed her.

Luffy's face softened and her turned back to his human form "I will not lie to you or do anything to show mistrust in you and all I ask is that you do the same. The only time I will ever ply you for information you do not wish to give up is if I believe it to be a threat to the crew. Understood?"

The crew all mumbled a yes.

"Good now it's late. Since my bed is occupied I will take first watch then we will go down the river tomorrow and make our way to Rainbase. Good night" Luffy said as he walked out of the kitchen.

...

What happened to Smoker and Joshua.

Two Marines were standing at the harbour as they watched the Going Meryy sail away.

"Dammit it" Smoker growled before noticing his companion was crying. "What's wrong with you Joshua?"

Joshua handed Smoker a bag "look what I found Smokey."

Inside the bag was several Kirby plushies and a note.

These guys need a good home please take care of them.

Signed Portgas D. Ace.

P.S. I am looking after Yoshi.

P.P.S. Please don't kill me.

* * *

Sorry if Ace seemed OC he was a character i was not interested in Though Garp is awesome :D  
I hope you liked the chapter also I know it is far away but I am trying to think of a character to join the crew at Thriller Bark i think considering how Brook was a skeleton it should be a character that could be in a horror so any OC ideas would be awesome :D

please review


	19. Chapter 19

Buggy:To all of my followers. Hundreds of Billions of them around the world. We will now super flashily begin the public execution.  
Your trapped Fairytail, you can't move so much as an inch. Tell me author feel honored? You will die in the same place as many other authors. GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fairystail: I'LL GIVE YOU GOLD!

Buggy: how much exactly?  
Fairystail: ten billion berries just please don't kill me.

Buggy: deal but don't take so long to update or next time I will kill you.

* * *

For no apparent reason several chests of aztec gold appeared on Buggy the clowns pirate ship. For no reason what so ever it's not like the author is trying to bribe him or anything (insert awkward laugh here).

...

After dropping Ace of at his destination so he could go hunt down Blackbeard the Strawhat's continued sailing down the river to reach Rain Base. halfway to their destination Usopp gave the crew some news.

"Presenting the Clima-tact" Usopp shouted out holding up a blue pole. Everyone just stared. "You guys are so heartless can't you pretend to be in awe" he screamed tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Cody eventually asked

"Why thank you for asking. The Clima-tact will give the user power over the elements them selves you can make it rain, create wind or lightening if you use it right you may even create mirages this is the perfect weapon for a navigator" Usopp bragged.

"Awesome" Luffy shouted stars in his eyes "give it a try Nami."

Nami walked forward and after a few instructions from Usopp starts to practice with the Clima-tact while everyone watches. After a while the only people watching are Luffy and Cody though Nami stops when a lightning bolt got a little too close to Luffy, Sally drew her bow threatening Nami if she did that again.

...

Eventually the crew made it to Rain Base and everyone split up. Luffy and Usopp went to go and get water, Nami and Vivi decided to do a little shopping. Zoro got himself lost. Cody and Sally went to look for information on Crocodile.

Luffy and Usopp ran to the closest restaraunt and ordered several kegs of water. While they were waiting they heard the person next to them saying "why do you think the Strawhats are coming here to rain Base sir?"

"Oh going to kill Crocodile" Luffy said nonchalantly before freezing. Luffy and Usopp slowly turned and saw Smoker and Tashigi sitting there in the middle of a meal. "just a second" Luffy placed several berries on the counter grabbed the kegs of water, thanked the barkeep and then ran.

"Stop right there Strawhat" Smoker yelled out as he gave chase.

Usopp and Luffy were running when an arrow appeared on the ground with a note attached to it. Grabbing the arrow and note without stopping Luffy began to read it.

Dear Luffy-sama

The Sichibukai Crocodile has his base in the casino in the middle of the town. While there are many of Baroque Works agents I have taken care of the ones at the casino so security should be lax. Cody and I will alert the others to meet you there and follow in at a later point just in case there is a trap.

Your servant Cooper Sally.

P.S. I apologize but I am unable to slow down Marine Captain Smoker as his devil fruit powers are unaffected by anything that I could try.

Luffy grinned "Oi Usopp this way" he shouted before turning down a side street. "Drop the barrels they'll just slow us down."

"Damn Luffy can't you just knock him out?" Usopp cried gasping for breath.

Luffy smirked "Nah he is coming with us to watch me kick Crocodile's ass."

...

Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro and Smoker were sitting in a cage. Outside of the cage Was Nico Robin looking very pale, Vivi tied to a chair and Crocodile who was gloating over their failure. Nami and Usopp were crying and begging to be released. Zoro was having a nap. Smoker was meditating though you could occasionally hear him mumble "damn strawhat." and Luffy was deep in thought.

Suddenly everything got a whole lot worse. never mind the fact that Crocodile had them trapped. Never mind the fact that Vivi could die. That was nothing compared to what happened next and all of the captives and even the captors were in hell all except one.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer. Tae one down and pass it around, Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of..." sang Luffy loudly causing everyone to bang their heads on the nearest hard surface.

* * *

hey sorry the chapter is so short I wanted to atleast reach this part a week ago but my computer fucked up. also i updated a chapter on my Harry Potter story Raised by Espers and well people hated how i left the chapter at someone actually said the main character should be beaten an inch withing his life same for dumbledore so I want to get the next chapter of that done. I hope you don't mind.  
Ps I own nothing :D


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the late update my computer tried to get me to go outside again and refused to work for a while hope you enjoy Chapter 20 :D

* * *

"SHUT UP ALEADY" Crocodile yells in anger "YOU ARE MY HOSTAGES TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY DAMN IT!"

Luffy stops his singing to everyone's relief "but why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE"

Luffy yawned "hey can I have some food?"

"Take this seriously" Nami yelled hitting him on the back of his head.

"Bur I'm so bored" Luffy whined.

"You're bored?" Crocodile asked increduosly. "You're being held captive, you are going to die and yet you're bored?"

"Yeah" Luffy said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Crocodile sighed and began walking out of the room. "Just flood them" he ordered Miss All Sunday/Nico Robin. Robin nodded slightly before following him, at the door she pulled a lever and water poured into the room.

Everyone in the room was freaking out and as soon as Crocodile left Vivi ran over to the cage desperate to break the group out. Luffy smirked and slowly rising to his feet summoned his sword. Without any warning Luffy jumped up and slashed a massive hole in the roof. "Hey Smokey help my crew get out" he called before moving through the hole and a few seconds later the roof above Vivi was destroyed and Luffy fell through.

"Why didn't you do that earlier" Usopp shouted.

Luffy rolled his eyes "because he would have kill Vivi duh." Luffy grabbed Vivi and jumped up through the hole. Once everyone else was up he turned to his crew and Smoker. "Smokey Crocodile is the one who started the war. He started it I believe to gain access to the great weapon Pluton which is believed to be hidden somewhere on the island. My crew will go and stop him and his agents however I need you to try and get the marines to stop the war."

"Fine. I'll help you just this once Strawhat" Smoker growled before walking away.

Luffy then turned to his crew "You guys go and try stop the Baroque works agents I have something I need to do first. DO NOT fight Crocodile he will kill you. I'll send Sally and Cody to help." with that Luffy grew his wings and flew away before anyone could respond.

...

The crew had spent several minutes cursing over what Luffy had done before they did as ordered and made their way to Alubarna to help Vivi and stop Baroque Works. They were greeted on the way by Sally and Cody. When they saw the city within their sights they split up to enter from different sides and the battles begun.

...

**Sally and Usopp**

Sally and Usopp tried to enter through the east side of the city when a large man appeared out of a hole in the ground and shouted _Four_ before they could react a baseball came flying at them and exploded sending them flying.

"What the hell was that?" Usopp asked weakly as he pulled him self to his feet.

'Exploding baseball it came from behind us, he then hit it with his large bat. Look around us there are holes everywhere I'm assuming he uses those to move around be careful" sally said calmly as she jumped away from Usopp spreading out.

"Smart one aren't you-ba" quickly said a voice from behind. Turning around Usopp and sally saw an old lady that looked a lot like a penguin.

"It's a penguin lady" Usopp shouted in surprise.

"I'm a mole-woman damn it" she shouted back.

_Four_ Sally watched as Usopp jumped to the side to avoid the ball only for it to curve and hit him in the back before exploding. "Damn it Luffy-sama will be upset if long nose dies" Sally growled. _Arrow Swarm _she sot several arrows at Number Four only for him to disappear down a hole and appear out another one.

"Damn how do I kill him if he disappears down the hole I need to find the one throwing the balls" she muttered. _Arrow Swarm _this time she shot several arrows at Miss Merry Christmas missing her as well.

desperately looking around Sally saw a dog/cannon looking thing sneeze and a baseball came flying out of it's mouth. "Found you" she murmured _Four _unfortunately Sally forgot about Mr 4 and took the explosive ball straight in the back.

"You're dead now. Dead, dead, dead" Miss Merry Christmas said quickly as she appeared over Sally with her claws ready to strike.

"Hey penguin" came a shout.

"I told you I'm a..." Miss Merry Christmas stopped talking to see an amazing sight. Usopp was standing on the unconscious form of Mr 4 holding a giant hammer with 5 ton on it. Usopp walked forward casually twirling the hammer.

"I guess you don't know who you're dealing with. People fearfully call me Lord of Destruction. Remember my name for I am the great captain Usopp" he exclaimed proudly stopping right in front of the woman.

"H-how are y-you holding th-that? a pipsqueak like you? Mr 4 can only hold a four ton bat" she said frightfully backing up.

Usopp smirked "like this." _Usopp Pound _he swung the hammer forward hitting the woman on the head only for the hammer to crumple like the paper it was made from. Surprised miss Merry Christmas didn't react when Usopp pulled out his slingshot and shot her with an _Exploding star _knocking her out.

"You're not dead" sally said pulling herself to her feat "Luffy-sama will be pleased."

"You could at least pretend to care" Usopp cried.

_Four _came Mr 4's cry as a baseball flew towards them and the two barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Damn he's awake" Sally muttered as she ran towards the dog thing. _Wind Walker _as soon as another baseball was shot she jumped on it. Just before she reached Mr 4 she jumped and landed on his shoulders _Point Blank Shot _with that she shot an arrow through his skull killing him instantly.

Sally lightly jumped to the ground "let's go" she ordered.

"Come on i'm tired can't we at least rest" Usopp whined.

"No Luffy gave us an order and we will complete it now let's go" she ordered walking away. Usopp followed.

...

**Cody**

Cody let out a shout of excitement. He had landed in the city a few minutes ago and finally found a clothes shop. A few minutes later he left the shop in a set of clothes similar as his usual set. Running through the town looking for Baroque Works agents he saw Nami up ahead leaning against a wall.

"Hey Nami" he shouted waving to her.

"Hey Cody" she said smiling to him seductively.

Cody paused "Nami are you feeling all right?" he asked nervously.

"I'm perfect" she said as she walked over to Cody swaying her hips. Nami paused just in front of him and smirked "there is something I have to say" she said a little demurely.

"Wh-what?" he gulped nervously.

_Ballet Kenpo _Cody was kicked in the stomach and sent flying through a nearby house out the other side. When he weakly pulled himself up and through the now ruined house he saw Mr 2 standing there where Nami was.

"Should have known it was you" Cody coughed.

"Come now you know my disguises are perfect" bon Clay said walking towards Cody "Besides I bet you can't attack your team members" with that Bon Clay turned to look like Nami again.

_Tazer Punch _cody punched Bon Clay and sent him flying with the electric blast. "just cause you look like her doesn't mean you are her" he said smirking.

Bon Clay pulled himself to his feet "very well face my Ballet Kenpo" he said charging Cody. _Un, Deux, Trois _three kicks hit Cody sending him to his knees coughing up blood.

Cody smirked weakly "nice kick you have there." A ball of blue electricity fell out of Cody's hand and rolled forward _Electro Grenade. _The ball exploded and shocked Bon Clay sending him to his knees.

When he pulled himself to his feet Bon Clay noticed a pile of Cody,s clothes nearby, several white feathers surrounding him and a white raven flying around dropping said feathers. As he watched curiously the Raven changed forms in mid air and a very naked cody landed on the ground on one knee with his hand touching the ground. (Due to training he can change forms quickly now.). Bon Clay watched astounded as the air around Cody started to crackle with electricity. _Electric Grid_ a burst of electricity left Cody and jumped to a nearby feather then to another and another eventually every feather in the vicinity was connected to a grid of electricity and it was surrounding Bon Clay. "By by" Cody said with a smirk as he threw an Electro grenade at bon Clay knocking him back into the Electric grid which killed him instantly.

Cody quickly got dressed and walked off looking for a pharmacy so he could bandage himself up.

...

**Nami**

Nami ran around the corner and leaned against the wall panting. "I'm not ready for this" she panted.

Suddenly a spike pierced the wall behind her and pierced through her left arm. she fell to the ground with a scream. She watched as several holes appeared in the wall and then the wall collapsed into a door shaped hole and Miss Doublefinger walked through.

Nami weakly pulled herself to her feet. "you can't run away from me darling" Miss Doublefinger said walking towards her. "Have you figured out my power yet? I have eaten the spike spike fruit" she said smirking.

Nami gritted her teeth and pulled out her Clima-tact. "Goodness you're not really going to try and fight me are you?"

"That's right" Nami said weakly smirking "Face my _Cyclone Tempo" _with that she swung her Clima-tact and a cross piece when flying towards Miss Doublefinger. When it touched her a big gust of wind blew her down the street before the cross piece boomeranged back joining back onto the Clima-tact.

Miss Doublefinger pulled herself to her feet "look's like you can fight after all" she ran forward and sent several spikes through Nami. Impaling all her vital organs.

Before Miss Doublefinger could celebrate her victory Nami shimmered and then disappeared in a haze. "What?" _Thunder Tempo _ a giant thundercloud appeared over Miss Doublefinger and before she could dodge out of the way a lightning bolt came out of it electrocuting her and knocking her out.

Nami leaned against a nearby wall cradling her injured arm "I won."

...

**Zoro**

_Oni Giri. Tora Gari. Ushi Bari. Soru Oni Giri._

Zoro pushed away from Mr 1. "You're body really is as hard as steel" he said with a smirk.

"What will you do?" Mr 1 asked.

"I can't cut steel yet" Zoro said with a slash "but now is a good time to learn."

Mr 1 smirked "it''s impossible to cut steel." He swung his arm only for Zoro to block with his swords.

"Hawk-Eye did it."

"You're not Hawk-Eye." Mr 1 kicked Zoro in the chest cutting right through it luckily missing any organs.

Zoro staggered back weakly and used his swords to hold him up. "Did you know it is possible for a swordsman to cut nothing?" he asked. "My sensei told me when I was younger that it was about reading the spirit of the sword and altering it so it wouldn't cut anything."  
"What is your point?" Mr 1 sent a punch trying to cut Zoro's neck only for the swordsman to stagger out of the way.

Zoro placed two of his swords in their sheaths and held his Wado Ichimonji "if you can cut nothing then you should be able to cut everything." Closing his eyes he concentrated on his swords spirit like he had practiced many times before. Mr 1 watched in shock as a white mist started to appear around the blade before surrounding Zoro. Mr 1 charged forward sending a haymaker at Zoro to kill him but before he knew it his arm was cut off. Staring in shock Mr 1 looked at Zoro and saw a that he seemed to flicker between two images. One was Zoro but with glowing white eyes. The other appeared to be a calm looking old man wearing white priest robes. without any warning Zoro/the old man moved forward and cut Mr 1 through the chest killing him instantly.

The old man turned to mist and re-entered the sword before Zoro passed out.

...

**Luffy**

Luffy was standing in the middle of the desert on top of a sand dune looking as his shadow stretched out behind him darker and longer than it normally is. With an evil looking smirk he watched as his shadow stood up towering over him and began to swirl around him.

* * *

And thats Chapter 20 im amazed that i even made 20 chapters or even 10 to be honest hope you guys like this the big boss fight will be up next. By the way Luffy does not have shadow manipulation powers its just every demon needs an awesome weapon or two or if your Dante a whole arsenal and I figured his shadow is a awesome place to keep it. the size and depth of the shadow determines what he can bring out he has more than just his sword after all.

yes that was the Wado ichimoji's spirit no Zoro can't use all three sword spirits at once as using one for less than a minute almost killed him at this point. Any ideas on how the other sword spirits should manifest themselves? I have ideas but i'd love to hear what you say you might have something better than me after all.


	21. Chapter 21

Luffy was flying over the city of Alubarna looking on his way to the castle and he was pissed. Below him fathers and sons were fighting each other. Brother against brother, friend against friend, neighbor against neighbor. It all pissed him off. These people all claimed to want what's best for their country. They claimed to be doing good. Then why were they killing each other? Why were they massacring innocents who didn't want anything to do with this stupid war? how could they claim to be fighting for what's right when they were doing so much wrong?

Luffy knew that Crocodile had manipulated all of them. He knew that if all of the people knew what had happened they would stop. But even then he would never turn on his friends like that so why did they? Luffy decided he was going to put a stop to this now.

Luffy let out a loud roar that could be heard all over the city. Everyone paused in fear some primal instinct deep inside of them knew that sound meant death to all who angered it's creator.

Luffy landed on the ground with a loud bang causing the dust to rise up and obscure him from view. When the dust disappeared everyone who saw him gasped, screamed, passed out or wet themselves.

Standing in front of them was a creature from the darkest of myths. It was six feet tall, covered in muscles. Scales the color of night covered it's entire body. Decaying wings sprouted from it's back the sent of death emanating from them. Two one foot long horns on it's head. Eyes that burned like hell fire, Claws that could rip a person to ribbons. It was wearing black metal armour that seemed to contain souls of the damned inside it. In one hand it held a rusty looking scythe the handle made from bone, in the other hand a six foot long great sword

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Luffy roared in anger. Everyone shook in fear. "WELL?"

"B-b-because of th-them th-the c-c-country is d-dying?" a rebel stuttered.

"You guys are the ones who started this damn war" a guard yelled.

"It's your fault not ours" a rebel yelled back.

"SILENCE" Luffy roared shutting everyone up. "YOU ALL ARE DESPICABLE. i HAVE SEEN PEOPLE BEG FOR MERCY AND BE CUT DOWN LIKE CATTLE. I HAVE SEEN THOSE WHO REFUSED TO FIGHT BE KILLED BECAUSE OF IT. YOU CLAIM TO BE DOING WHAT"S RIGHT FOR THIS COUNTRY YET IF THIS WAR GOES ON ANYMORE THERE WILL BE NO CITIZENS LEFT."

"What do you expect us to do? Just let them destroy our country?" a rebel asked.

"They wish to kill our king we can't let them" a guard yelled.

"YOU CLAIM THEY ARE DESTROYING THIS COUNTRY AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? HOW IS THIS WAR OF YOURS NOT DESTROYING THE COUNTRY?" Luffy asked the rebels. "AND WHAT ABOUT YOU DO YOU THINK YOUR KING WANT'S TO RULE OVER A COUNTRY OF CORPSES?" he asked the guards. "IF YOU LOT CAN NOT GROW UP AND STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER THEN I WILL JOIN THIS WAR OF YOURS AND I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU."

"You can't kill all of us" a guard said trying to be brave. Without a word Luffy disappeared and re-appeared behind the guard. He reached out and calmly crushed his throat killing him.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE SOMETHING THEY WISH TO SAY?" everyone shook their heads. "GOOD THIS WAR IS NOW OVER." Without another word Luffy spread his wings and flew off towards the castle.

...

Luffy landed at the castle to see several guards, Vivi and a rebel lying around seriously injured. everyone besides Vivi readied a weapon when they saw him.

"Where is Crocodile?" Luffy asked in his normal voice.

"He took my father to the ruins behind the castle please Luffy you have to rescue him" Vivi cried.

"Princess you can't trust him. Please princess don't tell me you made a deal with this demon" a guard begged.

Luffy smirked "She did make a deal with me so what?" he asked before flying off leaving everyone besides Luffy terrified for the princess's soul.

...

Luffy crashed through the roof of the ruins and saw Crocodile standing their shocked 'what are..AGGGGHHHHH" the last part was because Luffy without waiting threw his scythe at Crocodile cutting off his right hand before it boomeranged back to be caught by it's master.

"Enough talk" Luffy said frostily. "For trying to cause harm to my crew and sending this country into civil war Sir Crocodile of the Sichibukai I sentence you to death." Using Soru Luffy charged at Crocodile, kneed him in the gut sending him flying through a few walls.

"It would seem that you can use haki" Crocodile said pulling himself up "that alone won't save your worthless life" he sneered. Crocodile stretched out his right arm and sand began to form from it in the shape of a new hand.

Luffy charged Crocodile again only to be thrown back by a large sand blast coming from Crocodile's new hand. Luffy went flying towards a wall but before he crashed through it he flipped in mid air so his feet touched the wall and pushed off flying towards Crocodile. Luffy threw his scythe once more only for Crocodile to duck under it, he then followed his throw through with a slash of his greatsword that was blocked by Crocodile's hook.

Luffy gave a smirk that promised pain "you forgot something" he said as the point of his scythe stabbed through Crocodile's torso.

Crocodile fell to his knees and weakly pulled the scythe out of his back. "I guess i should get serious" he coughed weakly. A sandstorm instantly filled the room obscuring everything from sight. luffy calmly used his Haki to search for Crocodile and when he found him he slashed his sword only for the sand storm to disappear and for Luffy to find the decapitated body of Nico Robin lying in front of him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Luffy roared out in hatred looking desperately for Crocodile but he was nowhere to be seen the only things in the room was the unconscious king and the dead Robin.

When his back was turned the sand under his feet slowly raised from the ground and formed once more into Crocodile. Calmly and silently Crocodile removed the covering on his hook to reveal a poisoned hook underneath. With a smirk he raised his arm and sent it forward cutting through a gap in Luffy's armour poisoning the demon inside.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH" Luffy screamed in pain as he felt his flesh around the cut burn. He sent out a weak slash with his sword only for Crocodile to step bck out of reach.

"My hook is poisoned very soon you will begin to tire in an hour at the latest you will lose your vision and then you will die. There is no cure you should just give up now and accept your defeat" Crocodile gloated.

Luffy growled dropped his sword and roughly charged at Crocodile only for the man to step to the side and kick him sending him flying through several walls. Luffy pulled himself to his feet and charged at Crocodile again only to stumble at pause at what was in one of the rooms.

Sitting calmly in the room was a man. He looked to be in his fifties, his body was covered in hundreds of scars, his eyes were different colours, his hair was snow white, he was wearing a white labcoat and he was calmly sitting down reading a book. The man looked up at luffy "i thank thou for breaking the wall so I can now escape this prison of mine but I hope tho does not mind if I finish my book for the eight thousand six hundred and twelth time before I leave. So just ignore me and get back to thou pointless fight" he said calmly before going back to his book and completely ignoring Luffy.

Unfortunatly this stalled Luffy enough for him to get blasted by Crocodile and caused him to collapse to the ground weakly. Crocodile walked in carrying Luffy's scythe behind him he walked over in front of Luffy and readied the scythe. He pulled it back and swung forward ready to decapitate Luffy only for him to stop and fall to the ground dead Luffy's tail sticking out right through his heart.

Weakly Luffy pulled out his tail and crawled over to Crocodile desperatly searching his body hoping that he lied and that he had an antidote on him.

"What are thou doing?" the man asked apparently no longer interested in his book.

"Poisoned" Luffy gasped "looking for antidote."

"What is the poison on thee hook?" he asked causing Luffy to nod. The man walked over and to Luffy's shock licked the poison on Crocodiles hook tasting it. "It is Black-tailed scorpion venom" he said after a few seconds. "Thou demon blood should stave of most of thee effects though thou will probably fall unconscious for several days" the man calmly pulled Luffy t his feet and helped steady him "now if thou don't mind I would like to leave this prison of mine and see thee sun."

* * *

*Hides behind bed* don't kill me it won't bring Robin back and I hated doing it but I wanted a reason so she would not koin the crew. Also in case you are wondering Luff's observation Haki is only good enough to sense people and attacks he cant tell person A from person b from an orangutan.

Yes the man is the new crew member a cookie to anyone who can guess why he was locked up in there, what his position on the ship will be and if you come up with a good name as he doesnt have one yet

PS hope you liked the chapter and again please dont kill me.


End file.
